Clock Stopped In Time
by TheTruthAboutLoveIs
Summary: Okay...So APPARENTLY I've Fallen Into A World Where Everybody Loves Me, And NO. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. So I Now Have An Adventure Where I Get TO Dodge Bullets, Escape Crazy Jesters, Resist Pulling Rabbit Ears And Avoid Killing A Stupid Mafioso. Easy Stuff Right? OcxJulius or OcxJoker or OcxGray OR OcxElliot...Depends on how the story goes.
1. Life Gone Awry

**So~ This will be my main story I'll be working on for a while…My other story, "The Day My Life Changed" , will be postponed for a while because I've fallen out of Naruto lately…**

**I'm sorry if I don't get the characters spot on, I only read the manga's I can get ahold of because I can't read Japanese . :c So I can't play the game's...which I want to soooo badly too~ TT. TT**

**So~ Without further ado~ Enjoy my story "Victoria in Wonderland"~ ;D**

* * *

**_This is a story of a girl, a beauti-, Sorry, but I can't do this...I need to tell the story my way… Alrighty, listen up now. This is a story about a girl, she just isn't like most…Not a lot of friends (can probably count them all on one hand too). A lot of stressful times with those friends from suicide to affairs to backstabbing; hell, the list could go on. She wasn't very friendly towards most as well; therefore, many made rumors of her and bullied her to attempts of suicide as well. She's always fighting for her friends, one time which almost took her life. She chose clothes that were more comfy than stylish. Don't get me wrong she loved style and all; she just preferred comfort more on some days… How do I know this? Well, I'm that girl; Victoria; Victoria Anne Rose. Aannnyyyywwwaaaayyyyyssssss~~~ Enough with the talkin' n' chizz; let's begin…with the day Victoria's life turned upside down._**

_' sound effects '_

"talking/singing"

thinking or third person

_ Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

Victoria's P.O.V.

"I-I can't do this!"

"Victoria, listen, it's already dead. The specimen won't feel a thing."

"That's a horrible way of thinking Miss… I lost all respect for you now."

She doesn't understand….She won't ever understand… She may be a science teacher, and it may be her job…But she doesn't have to be cruel to living things…

"Whatever Victoria…Fail my class, I don't care, and it doesn't affect me at all. Just leave the class."

"Tch. Whatever Miss…Seeya Bella-baby! Bye Anissa~ Love ya~"

That teacher has no respect for other people's feelings at all. Ughh…It's already 9th period? I might as well leave….

I guess it's **ADVENTURE TIME~!**

...That's always so much cooler with Brianna…Whatever. To the forest I go. Maybe when I'm done exploring Breanna will be at the treehouse.

_ Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

"Ugghhhhhh~…This is so **boring**…Breanna's not here and I've walked around 3 times already!"

'_tick-tock'_

"Hm? That's strange; my clock never ticks louder than a whisper."

Sitting in the grass I inspect my clock…The gears seem fine~ Everything's running fine! Why is it-?

"Hello there Miss Victoria."

Taking a glance behind me I spot a guy, about 5'9"-5'11", white hair, a red coat with a clock hanging around his right shoulder, and red eyes slightly hidden behind glasses that portrayed the shadows of the forest on them. Wait… Were those **bunny ears**?! Is this guy like some freaky cosplayer who's lost or something?

"Miss, I need you to come with me now."

"Uhm…No. I'mnot just gonna go with some random person that know's my name…How do you know my name?Ya' know what? Forget it. I'm just gonna leave, like, now…creep."

I turn to leave, not even giving him time to speak, before I trip into this giant freaking chasm no less…

Where'd this chasm even come from? Now I'm going to die without a trace and my friends are going to miss me….Maybe… I don't know… Do chasms even appear out of nowhere? Like that creepy-cosplayer-bunny-dude?

Speak of the devil, here he is, right behind me no less.

"Why'd you follow me?! Now were both going to die a horrible and un-explainable death!" I shout as loud as I can. Maybe it'll blow his ear drums before the pressure of falling will….

"I'm sorry Victoria, I couldn't let you go, but now that we're falling, why not go with the flow?"

"Go with the flow? Are you insane or something? By the way, you just rhymed….Thought I'd point that out before our imminent death."

"Ah-! It would seem our descent comes to an end. A new adventure will wait for you around the bend."

Does he rhyme on purpose? That's a bit annoying…Hm? A light? Where's it fro-"**OH DEAR GOD N-"**'whump'

"fuck…ow…"

That hurt like a sonnofa- Oh…Showoff you stupid rabbit-bunny-creep…Landing perfectly infront of me, on his feet no less! How'd he do that without breaking his legs or his spine for that matter?

"Victoria! Let me help thee, then you can come to the castle with me."

"**I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE NAME!" **

"Oh? I forgot to tell you? I'm Peter White, I bid you adieu~"

"Ya? Thanks for your adieu, now I'm going to kill you."

I rhyme back…This rhyming thing's getting annoying now.

"Why kill me when we can live together happily?" He smiles…Is he like some forever-alone guy that needs to kidnap girls so he can say he has a girlfriend?

"Now, drink this it-"

"Smells like piss."

Maybe cutting off his rhyming flow will get him to leave or something. Scraping myself off the floor and now I'm sor- Oh great. His rhyming's rubbing off on me already. I look up to see him drinking the clear concoction in his hand…

"Why're you drinking it? I thought you were going to try to force it down my thro-"

He cut me off with a kiss, making me drink the weird potion…Who does that?!

Pulling away from the kiss he wipes his mouth off with a handkerchief that was in his pocket.

"Now the game may begin, you're the second player to start in. I must go now, so please don't frown." He winks at me and I shudder…At least he didn't kidnap me…As he trots off to God-knows-where I see his ears flop up and down…I wonder if they're real or not…They kept twitching and moving on their own when he spoke…

I look around me and notice I'm in the middle of nowhere…Literally…All there is is dense forest and paths everywhere…He goes through all that trouble of kidnapping me and getting me to drink that weird potion then abandons me in a forest. Wonderful kidnapper he is…

As I begin to walk off to find some type of civilization, I notice he dropped the vial that was holding the translucent drink. Maybe if I keep it someone can tell me what it was he made me drink…Hopefully, it wasn't poison…

Looking ahead of me in the distance I see a huge clock tower peeking through the treetops, maybe someone lives there…It couldn't hurt to check it out, so off I go~

_ Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

"Good God! I've been walking for hours now!"

In reality, it's only been about an hour, and that's if I've been rounding time…

I look ahead and I **still **see that damned clock tower…It doesn't seem to be getting any closer! It's so beautiful too~ It makes pictures of Big Ben look pathetic, and that's saying something for me.

Thinking about the beauty of the clock tower, I didn't notice this giant ditch ahead of me, and for the second time today, fall to my horror…Rolling and tumbling down the hill; getting dirty and nasty, smashing my head against a rock, hurting my wrist and ankle too.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I finally stop, only because I hit into a wall. That wall happens to be the door to the clock tower. Hopefully if someone does live here they heard me.

Laying infront of the door for about 10 minutes waitingfor the world to stop spinning (and hoping if someone would open the door without me having to), no one comes.

"Le sigh~ I guess I'll have to do this myself…" Getting up from the comfy ground below me I brush off what little residue I can off of my already grimy clothes.

My favorite clothes too~ My light blue American Eagle skinny jeans, my oversized grey Hollister hoodie, my black leather, mid-calf, 2-inch boots and my black tank top… At least my clock necklace didn't break or get dirty…

Opening the door I look around and see nobody…mostly a big room with a fancy stairway, that would look fun to slide down on, and a couple of hallways leading into other mysterious rooms. These rooms are too well kept; someone probably does live here then.

Dealing with my worst enemy, the stairs, I look around. This place is **gorgeous, **just as I imagined it to be~ Most people I know would say this is boring, but I would adore living here. Now if only there was a library and a built in Starbucks. Then, it would be heaven on Earth~

I hear some clattering down the hall…Maybe someone does live here after all…Tip-toeing down the hall the clattering gets a little louder…Now I hear voices…So more than one person lives here? Even better~!

"Hello? I don't mean to intrude and all it's just that I'm lost and need to know where to go." The voices quiet down…Did they hear me? Oh God…What if it turns out to be a reverse situation and they're murders or cannibalistic hermit people?! Why didn't I think this through before I came inside? Maybe because I'm an idiot.

"Uhmm…Excuse m-" **"HIYA!" **"Oh! Hi there I'm sorry I-"

_**BLOOD**_

Blood everywhere. All over. Dripping off of his body, the sword in his right hand, his hood, all over his being. A bag in his left hand soaked to the core with blood. The smell; so over-whelming. I can't take it, all of this blood everywhere…

My sub-conscious was right…I **did **walk into a murderer's home…Right in the middle of them decapitating the body or worse…I fall, beginning to pass out from the stench and sight.

All of this drama, and now trauma, in one day was just too much on my body.

Looking up I see a mask, also covered in blood, looking back down at me. That horrid masquerade mask; saturated in blood from an innocent victim of his torturous ways. I don't think I'll ever get it out of my head…Not after today…

He catches me. Hopefully he'll be decent enough to kill me while I'm unconscious. Then, all goes black.


	2. Meet The Beginning

**Well, Hopefully The Last Chapter Wasn't Too Sucky… I've Been Trying To Improve My Writing Since I Entered Into A Competition At My School… English and Literature Weren't Ever My Best Subjects…Mostly Math And Forensics/Law…Eheheheh~ ^. ^'**

**So~ c: With No Further Need To Talk And/Or Rant~ Enjoy Chapter 2~! c;**

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

"Hey! Hahaha~ Julius? I kinda need your help here!" exclaims Ace, disturbing Julius from his work yet again. Looking up from his work Julius glances over at the girl in Ace's arms.

She was covered head to toe in dried up mud, caked on her face, so it was kind of hard to tell what she truly looked like. Blood was dripping off of Ace's cloak and mask, onto her face and chest. Hopefully she won't make too much noise when she notices it after waking.

Great, just what he needed right now…

" Hey! I think she's a foreigner!" Another foreigner? They already had Alice. Why was another brought into the game?

…That stupid rabbit…He probably brought another foreigner into the game…His luck, she probably drank the hearts' medicine too…

Even better, he'll have to talk to that troublesome incubus and his annoying assistant as well...

His day can't get any better now can it?

Setting down his wrench and taking off his spectacles he gets up and strolls over to the unconscious girl in Ace's arms.

"Take her to a guest room. We shall let her wake on her own first."

"Ahaha~Yah~That would be good I guess."

"Yes, Well….Once your done I expect you to go back to the Hearts Castle. I don't need you to scare the poor girl again."

"Ahahahaha~ Whatever Julius! I'll get on it!"

Stupid knight, laughing over a serious matter. That was more than fear in his eyes, it was pure terror. As if she was living a horrid nightmare all over again.

"Just get her to bed Ace."

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

Victoria's P.O.V. 

Looking around, all I see is green, purple, blue, pink; colors all over, like a unicorn threw up everywhere. Looking down I see nothing but the same colorful sky… A palette of colors, only brown and monochromic colors missing…Kind of cool, but really creepy too

Is it a sky? If it is, then am I flying? That would be cool. Actually, where am I?

"You're dreaming."

Hmmmm? Who's that? Dreaming? I would never dream up a place looking like this.

Glancing behind me, I see a guy, probably a little older than me, floating in the air.

He had silver hair, an eye patch over his right eye, wearing a black buttoned up suit with gold lining. His eyes were silver too….What's with people and the weird eye colors here…First red, the silver? What next? Purple? Pink? Goldenrod?

"You know, I resent that. My eyes are perfectly fine~ I was born with this color you know?" He chuckles…

How in the hell did he know I was talking about his eyes? Next thing he's going to say his hair's natural too…

"My hair is natural Victoria."

"Okay…What's with the creepiness? Are you like a psychic or something? How do you know my name? And for that matter how do you know what I was thinking about? Who are you?" My voice starts to rise from rage. He's starting to freak me out…Knowing my name; supposedly reading my thoughts…It's just downright….creepy…Period…

"Hey! You shouldn't think about people you just meet like that you know! Honestly, such a rude first meeting. My name is Nightmare Gottschalk." He smirks…

"Well, at least now were on a first name basis…You already know my name, obviously…How are you in my dream?"

This is all so confusing…A dream, weird rabbit-creepers kidnapping me and dumping me in a forest, murderers in a clock tower, and now a floating pirate guy in my dreams who can read minds. Perfectly normal.

"I'm an incubus. A dream demon. I can visit you in your dreams and hear what your thinki- '_cough,cough,COUGH. Urg-Ughhh' _

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay?!" He threw up blood! He needs a hospital! FAST!

"NO! Don't take me to a hospital! I'm fine…Really, I'm just a sickly demon is all…"

He's not fine…I know he isn't…Are there even Hospitals in a dream?

"Ughhh…Alright..Before you go, I need to tell you of the Hearts' Medicine; The stuff you drank before you fell asleep….After you drink it, you're a player in the game…You must fill up the vial to finish the game…Every resident of Wonderland, where the "Rabbit-creeper" took you to, will fall in love with you, no matter what. Any questions?"

He smiles as if every question in my entire life has been answered…

"I-I don't understand…That weird medicine I drank keeps me here against my will? What if I don't want to stay here? I want to go home, not stay here!"

Other residents of Wonderland? There are more people? Are they as creepy as, the first guy, Peter?

So many questions and thoughts are swirling through my head. I never asked to be brought to a different place. Wonderland; that's what Nightmare called it.

I'm getting a headache from all of the confusion. All I remember is that murderer was in front of me, had me in his arms, and he probably is going to kill me; if I'm not dead already…Wait! What if-"It's time for you to wake up now Victoria. I'll be seeing you soon~"

"Wait! I-"

Gone…All the colors slowly melting like ice cream on a summer day…Oozing into one color; Black.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

I blink; once, twice. Colors forming together, blues, gold's, browns and silver's. A dresser in front of me, I turn my head to the left, a beautiful vanity and a bed-side dresser.

Sore. I'm sore all over; it hurts to even move a finger. I feel my hand around a bit; silk, cotton, warmth.

I'm in a bed. Why? Who put me here? Was it that masquerade murderer? I don't care, it's comfy and warm, and I'm not moving an inch, not unless it's necessary.

I'm hungry, thirsty, I need to use the bathroom and bathe. Looking down to assess my clothes, there's blood droplets on the dried mud that covers my jacket.

I notice something in the corner of my eyes; a mask. The mask the murderer was wearing! It was still soaked in blood, and a bit got on the cherry wood floor.

I need to get out of here, call the authorities, something!

I jump out of the bed, throwing the covers to the side of me; my boots were gone. It doesn't matter, leave, you can get more shoes later, getting away from a murderer is more important.

Grabbing the mask, I run to the door, throwing it open I run forward, but run into something, a wall? No.

The killer; He's back.

"Oh! Here's my mask! Ahahahaha~! Looks like you were going to give it back to me? How sweet~" He smirks at me, then leans forward unto my ear. "Thanks a lot. I should repay you for finding it for me~" He whispers, caressing my hip, leaning forward to kiss me.

No.

No.

NO.

I back up. I'm not kissing anybody.

"ACE! Leave the girl be! Get going to the castle, I don't want to hear from that rabbit or Queen because you were late." A sultry smooth voice comes from behind this man.

Ace? Is that his name…? Ace.

"What? Why? We were just catching up and getting to know each other is all~" Smiling. Is that all he does? What is there to be smiling about? "Besides…She's kind of cute~ Better looking than Alice to be honest!"

Alice? Who's Alice? One of those residents of "Wonderland"?

"Doesn't matter Ace. Leave. You're scaring her again."

Fine,fine…Bye my maiden…I shall see you soon.."

Good, he's leaving. Once "Ace" turns to leave I see another man that was standing behind him.

About 6'- 6' 3", long, navy blue hair, navy eyes behind glasses that framed his slender, yet masculine face…

"Miss, I know you must be confused, but I must get back to my work. There is a bath down the hall to your left, your…clothes and the bed sheets you were previously laying on will be washed as you…bathe. What is your name?" He doesn't even know me and yet he is letting me use his bath? Why doesn't he throw me out? Most people I know would do that.

"Oh…Uhm...My name's Victoria…"

He was hospitable, but he was also a bit demanding and a little bit rude too…

"Yes. Well… Miss Victoria. Once you are done bathing I will be expecting you." He walks off…Just like that…Just says that one little sentence and leaves.

Better than nothing I guess… I look out the door way and notice he's gone…Stepping out I slowly walk to the left…Glad I can take a shower after being so grimy and filthy all over.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

That bath was **amazing**!… Once I learned how to use it of course…It was huge~ Practically the size of a swimming pool! My clothes already cleaned, as well as the room when I went to check on it.

Ah~ No more brown, mud-caked, disgusting and sticky clothes. Clean and colorful.

I'm able to see things a lot more detailed now that I'm not rushing and running around this place.

Looking around I see clocks trailing down the hallways; big ones, small one, new ones, old ones, Coo-coo clocks, grandfather and grandmother clocks standing tall and proud, even tiny ones that could be hung around a necklace.

It was insane!

Yet, breathtaking at the same time.

Like something out of a movie.

Walking up to a bronze clock on the wall, I touch it ever so lightly, as if it were to crumble to dust from my touch.

Feeling the intricate designs carved into the device; swirls and twirls going round and round as if it were a dance.

I've always had a weird connection with music, animals, and clocks…One of the major reasons I have one around my nec-

WAIT…WHERE'S MY CLOCK?!

Running back to the bathroom I note that it's nowhere in sight…NOT. GOOD.

I turn and dash down the hall, terrified. I need to find my clock…I've had since I was a little girl after Richard gave it to me.

Wait; maybe Julius will know where it is.

He said he needed to see me anyway, so I'll be killing two birds with one stone.

Sprinting down the hallway I try to find a room that held Julius within.

I see a room in front of me with a certain ravenette working on a clock.

Slowing to a jog I barge into the room…I should've said some warning but this is an emergency.

"Julius!" Looking up from the open clock in his hands, his eyes widen at me recklessly running into the room.

Finally stopping to a halt, I attempt to catch my breath…You can tell I'm in such good shape right?

After about 2 minutes of me panting like a dog, which is **so **attractive by the way, I look up at him sitting in his desk.

In his hands sat my baby, open and ticking louder than ever.

"Julius…Why do you have my clock?" I ask, stunned.

He looks at me, confused and then annoyed.

"This is not yours. It was broken and left at my doorstop, so it's my job to fix it. I am the Clock hand after all."

I know it's mine…Richard's signature is on the back…Don't tell me what is and isn't mine.

"Here, look at the signature on the back. It says Richard, which was my best friend. He gave this to me a while back. I lost my clock necklace a while back. The chain must've broken when I fell down that hill. I smashed into your doorway when I stopped rolling, so it had to of fallen off then."

Looking down at the clock in his hands skeptically he traces over the signature slowly with the pad of his thumb. Glancing back up at me he closes the back of it, sighs and takes his glasses off. He gets up and grabs a long, golden necklace chain and rings it through the hoop.

Walking back over to his work desk he slowly and unsurely hands it over to me.

My baby~

Holding it close to me I sigh in content, I nearly died of a heart attack when I found out it was missing. I was never able to get it to tick as loud as when Richard had it. Sure, fixing clocks is pretty easy, dad taught me how to when I was little, but, I could never get it just right.

Julius said something to me, but what he said just went in one ear and out the other.

All I can hear now is the memories of me and Richard, sitting with each other trading and looking at Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and other cards while the clock he wore ticked away.

* * *

_"Hey Victoria! Cm'ere! Lookit! I finally got the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from big brother!"_

_"Yeah? Isn't that like, a common card? I'd try to shoot for a Red-Eyes Dark Metal Dragon or s'mthin like that..." I reply snobbishly, trying to jab at Richard's "Card Pride".  
_

_"Ahahaha~ Yeah yeah~ I like Blue-Eyes though...He's cool." He grins ear to ear, his cerulean eyes shining with excitement.  
_

_Sitting cross-legged, we start to talk and trade our cards, from Yu-Gi-Oh! to Pokemon to our Garbage Pail Kids cards.  
_

_The wind picking up, blowing both of our long hair out of ours faces, lit up with excitement._

* * *

At first, I was fine with the memories crowding my head. Then, a waterfall of emotions and tears washes over me.

Julius looked over at me when he heard me choke back a sob and stood there, frozen. His face showed confusion, then surprise, and then strangely enough, fear.

"Stop crying…H-Hey. Stop crying." His voice wavering a bit, he doesn't know what to do probably. Only Brandon, Anissa, and Brianna can calm me down when I cry.

Slowly and cautiously he approaches me, but I was a wreck. My knees collapse and I fall, he runs forward and catches me before I even have a chance to hit the floor.

My body shakes with emotions flowing through me; scared, confused, anger, fear, hopelessness, distraught, thankfulness…

After a couple of minutes I begin to speak up, "I-I'm s-sorry Julius…You've been so kind to me. You don't even know me and yet…" I begin to stand up; I'm an emotional wreck in front of a stranger. I'm so embarrassed, I can't even stand it.

As I get up I feel something unravel around me; his arms. His arms, he was holding me and I didn't even notice.

"Are you okay?"

"Thank you." That's all I can say right now…I can't think…I just want to run…

So I ran.

Out of the room, through the hallway, down the stairs, right out the front door.

Going through the forest I was lost in before I can't think of anything else other than running.

I don't care where I go, all I want to do is **run.**

* * *

**So~ Any views or reviews would be AMAZING~~~~! :D Good,Bad,Neutral dun matter~ Any is better than none after all~ C;**


	3. Learning The Basics

**Welp~ I've Been Severly Addicted To Thor And The Avengers Lately~ c: **

**Hopefully Not Too Addicted…**

**That's Happened On More Than One Occasions~ TT^ TT **

**Aannnyyyywwwaayyssss~ On To The New Chapter~ c; **

* * *

Looking down at my clock, I notice it's pointing to 3:00 p.m.; late afternoon.

Around me is a forest, but not one I recognize, as in the one Peter dropped me off in.

I stopped running after I was a couple miles, estimated, away from the clock tower.

Now, I can't feel my legs, even now, two hours later and sitting down.

Hauling myself up off of the ground, which was severely comfy to be honest, I walk north.

There's a certain path I've been following…It's bound to lead somewhere, eventually…

Wait…Isn't that music? Yeah, yeah…Sounds like a carnival or amusement park music…

Looking up, shadowing the woods was a humongous rollercoaster!

It looks like serious fun~ I gotta check it out!

Running forward despite my legs killing me I start to see and entrance to the park peeking out between the trees.

Slowing down to a leisurely pace, I see a couple of people just standing in front of the park, talking.

A really pretty (but really short) girl, an older looking punk cat-cosplayer, and two children.

Well, I found civilization…Besides the clock tower of course…

Noticing other people around I look at the-…

They don't have eyes…

**ARE THEY FREAKING RELATED TO SLENDERMAN OR SOMETHING?!**

Creepy…Freaky…Weird…I'm not even going to look at them…

Sighing, I walk forward…The people standing in front of the gate have eyes…Or, from what I can tell from this distance they do…

Slowly approaching them I try to examine them…

The older boy has pink short, but messy, hair that covers his left eye. Under his right eye is a small upside down, triangle shaped, tattoo. He has a giant, striped, furry, pink boa covering almost all of his body. I can barely see the cut off black shirt, black skirt, and leggings (I guess?) on him. He has another tattoo on his stomach. Right above his belly button lie three, small, black triangles. Hanging from his neck is a chain that leads to…somewhere I particularly don't want to know…. Piercings hang from the underside of his pink ears that rest on top of his head and a piercing hangs from the tail protruding from his body; it's a fish skeleton.

The girl had long, dirty blonde hair with bangs hanging in front of her forehead. A little blue bow was attached to her hair midway to her bangs. Her dress was a pretty turquoise and had short sleeves, was knee length, and had a small white apron adorned on the front. She wore blue and white striped knee-highs and little black shoes.

She looked like a little Lolita doll~

The boys adorned matching outfits, which was kind of cruel considering they looked **exactly alike.** The only differences were that there were different colors; red and blue. They were striped over-coats that had pockets with the cards' suites on them. Red for hearts, blue for spades, green for clover, and yellow for diamond. The coats were buttoned up with the same card suits buttons. Their pants and boots seemed to be black as well as the end of their coats' sleeves. They had hats on their heads which matched the color of the suits they were wearing…

Well, at least they looked normal enough…Except that they were children and they were carrying **giant battle axes WITH THEM! **

Dear Jesus…Who raised those kids?

Not noticing me at first I approach with caution…Mostly because of those giant axes…They could behead a buffalo if swung right…

"Uhmm…Excuse me but do you guys happen to know where a hotel might be? Or maybe even a motel or inn? I'm kind of lost right now and need to stay somewhere for a bit…"

They turn around, startled, and look at me as if I'm crazy or something…

One of the twins speaks up,"HEY! Big sis! She has eyes too! Hey lady are you a new role holder replacement or something?" His other speaks as well, "I bet stupid-pissy chickie rabbit's the one to die first…Boss is too strong to die that quickly!"

Boss? Role holder? Replacement? Chickie-rabbit?

"I'm sorry…I'm confused…What's a role holder? And, for that matter…Why wouldn't I have eyes?"

Then again…Almost everyone walking past us don't have eyes…So, I guess they have a right to ask such a ridiculous question….

"You don't know" "What a role holder is?" "That means…" "**SHE MUST BE A FOREIGNER!**" They shout (and say) in unison…

What's this "foreigner" business…I know I'm not from here, but they don't have to give me a label…

The punk-cosplayer walks up to me and circles me; examining me…Almost to see if I was going to respond to their previous accusation…

"Yeahhh…She's a foreigner alright…You can tell just by looking at her…" He chirps up, almost in a mocking tone…

Goody…A trouble maker…

The twins jump up right in front of me grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm Tweedle Dee!" "And I'm Tweedle Dum!" "We're the Gatekeepers!"

Blue is Dee, red is Dum…Putting that in the memory book, in case we meet again.

"Well, if the twins are gonna introduce I guess I better…I'm Boris Airay."

Cosplayer kitty…Boris Airay…Putting that in there too…

"I'm, uhh, Alice Lidell. I'm sorry to bother you but **how **exactly did you get here in the first place?"

Getting here. Kidnapped? Check. Abandoned in a forest? Check. Have an emotional breakdown and run away from the only person who could help me here? Check-a-rooni.

"Uhhhh, some weird guy named Peter grabbed me in a forest and then abandoned me in another forest. But not after he made me drink something nasty of course…"

"Oh! Uhm…Boris, Dee, Dum…Why don't you go and ride some of the new roller coasters Gowland built in while I talk to Miss-"

"Victoria, it's Victoria…"  
They look at Alice with worried glances…Then hesitantly take a few steps away before trotting off to some roller coaster they probably know the path to already.

Alice waits a couple of seconds before dashing over to me, taking my wrist and running off towards a new location, probably to put more distance between us and the others.

_ Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock __Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

"Now…Understand everything I told you?"

I nod my head trying to soak up all of the information she told me only a few moments before...

Apparently there are 4 'territories' that are at war with each other…The clock tower, where I already visited, is the only "neutral" one.

The Amusement Park, here, is at war with the Castle of Hearts and the Hatter's mansion…

Boris lives here at the Amusement Park while the twins live at the mansion...

People here are very "trigger happy" and will pull a gun or knife on you in a flash...

Not to mention, that everybody's supposed to fall in love with me... No matter what, they love me. Boy or girl. Faceless or Roleholder. Older or younger.  
It doesn't matter.

Julius, whom I met, is apparently a grumpy man who loves his coffee (who doesn't?!) and is a workaholic. Although, once you get to know him he is actually very kind and understanding, to a degree of course.

Ace, that murderer I saw in the clock tower, is one of those "trigger happy" people…He's very cheery, but has random mood swings…Apparently it's his job to kill those in "Wonderland"…An assassin…how wonderful…

Peter, the creep that brought me here, apparently brought Alice here too…Wonderful. He's obsessed with the people he brings here to an unhealthy level and is overly protective for no apparent reason. Although, he can turn into a really cute rabbit form of himself and use it to bribe you into doing things…He actually is sweet sometimes, surprisingly. He does kill many people though, the only way to stop him is to beg or put your own life in danger…Damn…Hardcore much?

The Twins are apparently very dangerous and murderous…They even have the nickname, "The Bloody Twins" due to their violent nature…Their "games" are just as dangerous…Most of them are lethal and will kill you in seconds…

Boris is decent, but is a gun-ota***** and apparently one's attached to the end of the chain around his neck…He's reckless and plays horrid "games" like the twins too…Sneaking into enemy territories and attacking guards. He also has a thing for riddles (and attacking Pierce) and gives you ones at random times…

Nightmare is apparently a pain in the butt, always skipping his work in real life, running away from his assistant when he tries to get him to work, hiding away in his room for days on end until people give up, and horrid to try to take to the hospital…I kinda liked him personally…But I still have yet to him in person…

She told me of other people too, and how they're either dangerous or trusting…I'll semi-take her word for it, but I'd rather find out myself personally…

There's Blood Dupre; the twins' boss and the leader of the Hatter mansion…He's a Mafioso (greeeaaattttt) with an arrogant air around him and has a habit of calling women who have multiple male friends a "slut" or a "whore"…Rude. Even though he calls Alice that…They're apparently "together"…I'm sorry, but that's seriously stupid on her part…He makes fun of her and calls her a slut and yet she stays with him….Isn't that like putting your foot in you mouth or something….Whatever…

Elliot March; second-in-command of the Hatter mansion… He's one of the trigger happy people and pulled a gun on Alice 5 seconds within meeting her… He has on over obsession with carrot flavored foods and denies he's a rabbit, even though he really is one.

Mary Gowland; the owner of the Amusement Park and sworn enemy of Blood Dupre. HE's mad at Blood for spreading around his embarrassing first name (which comes out to sound like Merry Go Round). Every time Gowland and Blood are in the same place, duck and run, because bullets will fly. Apparently, he's also **really bad **at playing the violin…Note to self: Never let him play.

Pierce Villiers; constant prey of Boris. Alice says she hasn't met him much…He apparently likes his coffee (again..Who doesn't?!) But only because it keeps him awake so he can run from Boris…Nightmare helps him out with sleeping sometimes though…

Gray Ringmarc; Nightmare's assistant and ex-assassin. Apparently he's got a soft spot for cute things. He doesn't like Julius at all (neither does Nightmare) and they have a tendency to argue. He's horrid at cooking, so stay away from that. He was supposed to kill Nightmare, but decided against it, but he's extremely stern with Nightmare when he tries to skip out on his paperwork.

Joker; they stay in the forest to the West of the clock tower, but only in the spring. He's **EXTREMELY **dangerous. There are two, even though they are technically the same person. White; the nicer of the two, runs the circus while Black runs a prison ward and is crude, mean, and foul mouthed. Alice says to stay away from them at all costs. I ,personally, seem interested in them…Even though I haven't met them yet…Maybe I can sneak there just once…

Then, there's Queen Vivaldi; she's a Queen and rules the Castle of Hearts. Vivaldi always speaks in second person, apparently because she thinks first person is "selfish"…Whatever…Weird but okay…Apparently Vivaldi likes cute things as well, like stuffed animals and such…But it's a secret, so if I mention anything I might as well hide forever…

As if all of this wasn't enough to take in, the people here don't have hearts.

They have clocks…**CLOCKS**.

Well, this is great…Now, in order to leave, I have to visit **EVERYONE **in Wonderland…

Now, this is officially crazy…

But the main question for me is…

Where am I going to live?

* * *

**Well, It Seems Victoria Has Learned A Majority Of Wonderland and It's Residence****~ ;****D**

**The Next Chapter May Be A Day Or Two Since I Haven't Written It Yet…**

*** In The Movie Apparently The Narrator (Or Alice) Calls Boris A Gun Ota Which Is A Gun Otaku WHICH IS A Person Obsessed With Guns.**


	4. Arrangements

_**Alrighty~ It's 2 In The Morning And I Can't Fall Asleep And I Finsihed The New Chapter Ahead Of Schedule So I'll Post It~! ;D **_

_**I'm Actually Really Tired And I Can't Think Straight But I Can't Sleep So Hopefully This Isn't TOO  Bad~ TT^ TT **_

_**On That Note Enjoy The New Chapter~! c: **_

* * *

Okay, so…Apparently almost everyone here is creepy, murderous, or is going to perv on me while I sleep…

Big Fun…

Now, I have to find somewhere to stay until I can find and fill my vial…  
Alice said that Peter gave her her vial, but he never gave me mine…

Meanieeeee~

Alice suggested staying with her at the Hatter's mansion, but if that place is full of psychos…

It might be best to find somewhere else…

That and Alice annoys me a bit…Very goody two shoes…I'm only boring when I first meet people.

After a while, I'm crazy, random, and loud…

Yup…Victoria logic~

I don't feel like staying at Pedo-Peter's place…

So that leaves the Clock Tower or The Amusement Park…

Well, Julius might be upset with me over the whole emotional-breakdown-then-running-away-crying-after-you-being-hospitable thing…

Then again…There are the constant shootouts between Blood and Gowland here…

So, one's embarrassing while the other's dangerous and could get me killed.

Which to choose…

Well, maybe…

I could choose both…?

I don't want to face Julius **just yet**, but I don't want to stay at the Amusement Park the whole time I'm here…

So, I'll stay at the Amusement Park for a while…Then when I get the gall to see Julius again, I'll see if I can stay there…

And…If I can't…Well, I guess I could still stay at the Park…

Plan A and Plan B in affect?

Check.

Now to go on to step one in my plans…

Find and ask Gowland if he has a room I could use for the meantime…

"Alice? Where's Gowland? I need to ask him if I could stay and live at the Park for a little bit."

"Hm? Gowland? Oh…Your staying here…He should be over at the new roller coaster…That's where he normally is when a new one's built."

She actually looks upset that I decided to stay here…

I'm sorry, but you're boring…And I like to stay alone at times…Not hounded by people 24/7.

Making a sharp left, we start down the lower region of the Park, looking for Gowland, even a sign of the Twins or Boris would be good…

Looking over to the far right of us me and Alice abruptly stop to view a sight worth seeing…

A younger looking man in a white suit with a top hat decorated in roses and cards and a cane with a foot on top of an older man who's struggling and cursing.

Such colorful language flowing out of his mouth that it could probably make a truck driver blush.

Truly such a sight to see…If it didn't seem like such a serious moment I would've fallen and died laughing…

It reminded me of the time Jordan got pissed off at me, charged at me and I kicked her butt and sat on her.

She couldn't get free…Then again… She's really skinny and short…She could probably fall over if the wind blew too hard…

"Blood! Why're you standing on Gowland!? Get off of him before you hurt him!" She screeches at the top of her lungs…

Ow.

My Eardrums…They've blown…

The only thing hurt on Gowland right now is his pride…

Great…I was trying to avoid this…I guess it can't be avoided now though…

Spacing out, I think of all things Alice told me of Blood.

Egotistical, kind (when he wants to be), bipolar, conniving, and cruel (when he's in a bad mood)…

She's hot and cold with this guy…Hates him at first, liking him for a couple of seconds, then hating him again…

Coming back to Earth, I notice everyone but Alice and the Twins looking at me…

"Ah, Young Miss…You wouldn't happen to be a foreigner, now would you…"

That sounded more like a demand than a question…

Blood, Alice told me that he tends to talk more gentleman-like than everyone else here…

Calling females younger than him "Young Miss" 'n stuff…

Being all fancy 'n stuff…

"Yes, yes I am Mr. Dupre….Oh! Uhm..Gowland? I know you probably don't know me at all, but I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while…Just until I find and fill my vial.."

Once I said that, I saw Gowland's cheery face dissipate slowly into a small frown.

I don't even know the guy and saying I want to go home is already bothering him?

He looks at me for a bit, as if he was studying a textbook or a confusing piece of art, then he breaks out in a grin.

This guy's overly cheery, but his smile's the type that'll make you break into one.

"Well sure thing Sweet Pea! Anything I could do to help a foreigner! Just one thing I need from ya'… Could ya' tell me your name?"

He so much more lenient with talking…Not all spiffy and sparkly like Blood…

Kinda reminds me of my Grandfathers best friend Butch…

"Sure thing! It's Victoria~! Victoria Rose!" His smile's contagious…It's like a disease…

I..Love..It..

**MY GOD. **

I hate my last name…Rifflard…It's sooo…Weird…Especially with the first name being Victoria…

That's why I call myself Victoria Rose…

It sounds so pretty~

I ramble to myself and change topics a lot…

"Victoria? Sweet Pea? You alright? You're spacing out."

"Oh! I'm sorry Gowland! I space out a lot of the time…Sorry…

Hey! T-The sky…Does it do that often? Just randomly changing like that?"

It was daylight out just a minute ago, then BAM! It changes to night…

Alice never told me about this.

Wait aminute….Where is she? Where's Blood and the Twins too?

"Hm? The sky? Oh yeah! The times pretty random here…C'mon, let's get you to bed. It's late."

Yawning, I grudgingly agree and begin to follow him…

He's nice. Kind of like the dad I never had. Even though dad was married to ma, he was never around, always going out or working.

Ahead of us is a decent sized house for one. Big, but not too big, just right for me.

"Here you are, go on and get cozy. Come and go as you need; Just try to stay here when it's night time…It can get pretty dangerous at night…Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gowland~!"

Yah~ A dad…Could definitely see him as one.

Inside's pretty hot, little humid too.

Taking off my jacket, I lay it over a small loveseat and walk into the bedroom...

The room looks a bit plain; A king-sized bed, a black vanity, a white dresser, a small closet, a black 4-shelved bookshelf, and two small bedside tables.

The comforter was black and white checkered and looked pretty thick; the table to the right side of the bed on the table was a small desk lamp and alarm clock.

The bookshelf was pretty much empty save for one book. Picking it up I see that it's a manual and how-to on building and caring for a certain type of mechanics for roller coasters…

The walls are a pretty vanilla-ish color and the floors were a pretty, polished, dark cherry-wood.

I'll need to see if I could get a book or two for this room while I'm staying here…

I may have my wallet, but I'll run out of money soon enough…I'll probably have to pick up a temporary job or something while I'm here too.

Walking over to a window I pry it open, but only a little so no creeps go-a-creeping.

Since I have no P.J's (I'll have to buy some of those too) I'll sleep in my tank top and undergarments…

Turning the lights out I go over to the bed and pull the covers back quickly, and pounce into the bed…

**I LOATHE THE DARK WITH A PASSION! **

Snuggling into the under covers I pull the blanket over my head.

Slowly, I lull into a deep sleep~

* * *

**_You'd Never Know How Sleepy You Get When Listening To PewDiePie Playing Amnesia And Writing About Sleep~ _**

**_O. o It's Kinda Weird For Me To Get Sleepy On One Of My Insomnia Nights~_**

**_On A Better Note My Mother Agreed To My Alice in Wonderland Themed 16th Birthday Party~! :D _**

**_Me And My Friends Are Gonna Dress Up As The Characters~! _**

**_YEEEEAAAAAAUUUHHHHHHH~!_**


	5. Confrontations

**MweeHee~! I'm In A Great Mood Today~ **

**So, Victoria Finally Meets Elliot In This Chapter~**

**If It Seems Like She's Acting OOC, She's Not...**

**She Isn't A Very Open Person At First Meetings**

**Just Ta' Let Ya' Know~! c;**

**ENNJJJOOOOOYYYYYY~! :3D**

* * *

Opening my eyes I expect to see daylight, but instead I'm in the same colorful world I met Nightmare at…

So, if I'm here, then that must mean that Nightmare's-

"Right behind young lady…"

That's right…He can read minds besides visiting me in dreams….I completely forgot!

"Hiya Nightmare!" I beam.

I'm in a really good mood today…tonight?… Whatever~ It doesn't matter.

"Well now~ It **does** seem you're in a good mood. That's good! How is Wonderland treating you? Good I hope."

Treating me?

"Well, Wonderland's been pretty decent as of right now~ I met Gowland, Boris, Alice, the Twins and Blood already… I prefer Gowland though. He reminds me of a dad~"

"Pffftttt~ 'chuckles' A dad? Huh…Well, I'm glad to know you're doing well…How's Alice? You two are getting along I hope…"

Alice?

Boring…She's seems too. I don't know…"By the book"…She tends to screech a lot too…

That and I don't have a right feeling about her…When ya' get one of those feelings about people and then a few months later that feeling comes back to you and they did something horrible…

"Yeah; we get along…I'm just not too fond of her…But, oh well~"

The look he gives me bothers me…Like he's judging me just because I didn't like somebody he's friends with…

Skeptical face is skeptical….

"Well, it seems our time's run out Victoria…"

He comes over to me and leans down towards me.

"I'll be hoping to see you again real soon."

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

Boris' P.O.V.

Walking towards the extra guest house, the Twins and I decided to take Victoria over to the Hatter's mansion…

Alice wanted to have her over yesterday, I could tell.

It's not every day you have someone (who can understand you) in Hearts Country…Or in all of Wonderland for that matter…

Besides~ All I got to know from her was her name…

I didn't believe I would be able to see one foreigner before I died, never mind two foreigners.

I'm one lucky cat.

The twins barge in without even knocking…We don't technically have to since it's our territory, but still…We should've…

"Hey! Where's bigger sis?"

"She's probably asleep still you two…Here, I'll get her."

Going into the bedroom I see her curled up in the blankets in a little ball…

Cute.

Sneaking up to her side, I decide to scare her…

She shouldn't be sleeping this late anyway…

"_**I'm here to kill you now, my love."**_

"**OHMYFUCKINGGODGETAWAYFROMMEY OUCREEPBEFOREICASTRATEYOUAND FEEDITTOMYDOG!" **

She falls off the bed screaming and cursing at the top of her lungs getting tangled in her blankets and sheets.

That was priceless~

I'll have to scare her more often~

"Well good morning to you too. C'Mon...The Twins and I are going to the Hatter's mansion and you're coming with us…

Her head pops up from across the bed, her hair a wild mess and a sheet covering half her face.

"What if I refuse…What then?"

Fiesty…I like that.

"Then we'll drag you there by your hair in your pajamas…"

I couldn't keep a straight face saying that so I break out into a smirk.

"Da' Hell…You're so mean…Whatever…Get out and give me 20 minutes…"

"10, and if you're not out by then, then we get to drag you out, ready or not~"

Waltzing over to the door, I close it behind me and countdown…

I **don't** like to wait…

"Hey! Where's bigger sis?"  
"Yah! We wanna go! Boss'll yell at us and dock our pay if he finds out we're skipping again!"

"Give her a few minutes guys…She's a girl…Girl's **always** gotta' look pretty for no reason remember?"

That's what Alice always does…Makes us wait so she can get ready…I don't entirely mind sometimes…I just don't like to wait for long…

3 minutes left…

She better hurry u-

"I'm done!" She shouts as she bursts through the door, then falling straight on her ass…

Hah, well, she looks pretty close up…

"Whatever, Let's go…The Twins are gonna get in trouble if we wait any longer…"

Getting off of the wall I stroll over to the door as Dee and Dum dash out, Victoria following close behind me…

Leaving the Park, the Twins start to interrogate her…

"So bigger sis, you're a foreigner right?"

"Did you live where Alice-onee did when she didn't live here?"

How long has Alice been here?

A year? Two? Three? I don't even know…I haven't kept track.

"Where Alice lived? I don't know where she lived, she never told me…I don't think so, we're **way** too different…So, no, I don't think so…"

Different? Nooo~ I never noticed…

"Where was where you lived there called then?"

"Alice-onee said where she lived was called an "England"!"

"England? No, I've never lived there…I live in Los Angeles, California… England's pretty far away from where I live…"

Two different countries? Maybe…Does each country there have a different cultural difference then?

"Los Angeles?"

"California?"

"Yah~! More of a city setup then where she probably lived…I've never seen dresses like that unless someone was dressed up for Halloween or if they were a Lolita.."

City? So she's used to a city environment…Probably why she chose to live somewhere loud over that cold, quiet Clock Tower…

Glancing around I recognize where we are right away…We're close to the mansion…I bet Dee and Dum notice too…Victoria's probably never been around here yet…

"So you like loud crowded cities bigger sis?"

"Yah, I'm kinda used to it…Sometimes I don't want to be in a crowd of course, I've never been too comfortable of them…But other times I don't mind them.."

"Do you like parties then?"

"Parties? Yes and no, I like them, only if I'm with my friends though…The only time I don't like crowds are in areas like hallways, elevators, escalators…Something narrow-like and small…Crowd's in small areas stress me out.."

What does she have to stress about? Crowds aren't that big a' deal…

"Hey Big Sis~! Were here!"

"**YAY!"**

Victoria's P.O.V. 

Those two are **adorable**~!

Staring at them running towards a huge gate, they open it up, only to stand right in front of it.

They're guarding it…

Walking forward I stand between them and the gate.

"What're you two doing? Shouldn't you be going inside?"

"They're the gatekeepers of the masion…And they're in **BIG **trouble for playing hookie **again!"**

Infront of me stood someone with bunny ears…It has to be Elliot March…

That's the only other "roleholder" in Wonderland who has bunny ears besides Pedo-Peter…

He doesn't like being called a rabbit though…

"Shut up stupid, pissy, chickie-rabbit!"

Oh no…

"I'm not a rabbit you little twerp! I 'oughtta shoot you where you stand!"

Oh no~

"Uhm…Hello Mr. March~!" I perk up, maybe if I distract him he'll calm down and not start a war…

"Who are you?" Well, jeez….Don't be a grump…

"She's the new foreigner stupid rabbit!"

"Yeah! Don't be mean to her or we'll tell boss and Big Sis!"

What would Alice do? Tell Blood? She can't control someone….No one can control another person…

"Ugh- New foreigner? Oh! Victoria! Alice told me she met you yesterday! She kept going on about you ya' know!"

Really now…I wonder what she's been saying…

She reminds me of Annelle…

At first a friend, then she stabs your back over something stupid like a fake rumor…

"Really? What was she saying about me?"

Act cheery Vicky…

If it's something bad thoug-

"Oh don't worry! She didn't say anything bad! She kept saying you were really pretty, a little odd…But who isn't odd now a' days?"

"O-oh…She did?" That's unexpected…Okay…Maybe I'm over-reacting…

"Victoria? Is that you? Great! Me, Blood, and Elliot were going to have a Tea Party! You, Dee, Dum, and Boris can join! C'Mon!"

Before I can even comprehend what's going on I get dragged away through the yard to a long table in the backyard…

* * *

**Well?**

**Whaddya' Think? **

**Once I Have This Chapter Put Out, I'll Already Have About 2 Chapters Typed Up And Raring To Go~!**

**I Had A Half Day (I Never Go To School On Half-Days), And Missed A Day To Go To The Dentist~! **

**WEEEE~! **

**I LOVE THE DENTIST'S OFFICE~!**

**I Get To Go To An Arcade Or Shopping With My Mamulya Afterwards~ C: **

**It's So Much Fun~~~~~~**


	6. The Ears

**I Love All Of The Attention My Story's Getting~! TT~ TT**

**It's Just So Beautiful~! **

**Big, Huge, Spectacular Thanks To Hope Diamond For Supporting Me All The Way Through~!**

**I LOVE YEW~~~~**

**On Another Note; The 19th And The 3rd (Of December) I'm Staying Home (Not Counting Thanksgiving Break)**

**Woot~Woot~**

* * *

…I **HATE** tea…

Hate doesn't even describe how much I despise tea…

It's **disgusting**…

It tastes like hot water.

I can't taste anything when I drink it.

Then, when I add milk or cream or sugar, it just tastes like watered down sugary milk…

Like vanilla Nesquik or something…

I prefer coffee or milk…Even plain water would be better than tea…

And plain water tastes…Eugh…Just nasty…I don't like to drink things that have no flavor…

So now, here I am, sitting here at a Tea Party while everyone stares at me like I have 3 heads or something…

To break the ice, Elliot clears his throat and speaks up,"So…You don't like tea…Not any type, even carrot tea?"

Carrot tea? Is that even real?

"No; not any type at all…They all taste the same to me, and I've tried 50 different types…"

I'm not going to talk about carrot tea…It'll probably taste bad too…

Don't get me wrong, I like carrots…Just not carrot flavored things…They're nasty…

Taking a bite into the cake in front of me, I fall into bliss.

Normally, Brianna would scream," **THE CAKE IS A LIE!**"

But…She didn't…

I miss her… So much…

I delve myself into the rich, warm red velvet cake once more to forget about my chibi-otaku for the meantime…

Looking over to Elliot, who began conversation with Alice and the others, I see the bunny ears on his head…

Those ears…They're just there…Flopping about, perking up, and drooping down, all according to his emotions…

They, they have to be real…There's no other explanation…

I get up, quietly, so hopefully no one notices and sneak over to Elliot…

I look to my left and see that Blood spotted me, but he's not doing anything…

Does he already know what I'm going to do?

Whatever the case may be, I must know how they feel…

Rough? Soft? Velvety? Wire like? The possibilities are endless…

Slowly, I stand up straight behind him; I'm surprised he didn't notice me though.

I already plan to be gentle…I know for a fact that animals' ears are very sensitive…

Quietly, I lift my arms up, my heart beating a mile a minute…This is it… The moment of truth…

I look over his head to see everyone notice me, but not doing anything.

Elliot is apparently too wrapped up with his carrot cake and tea to care about anything in the world.

Opening my hands slightly, I bring them ever so closer to his ears; I can already imagine his ears in my hands…

Then, with a sudden burst of courage, I wrap my hands (gently of course) around his ears.

They perk up with surprise in my hands and he shouts at me to let them go, that they're sensitive and he doesn't like people touching them…

I. Don't. Care.

Slowly, I rub the pads of my thumbs over the tips of his ears and bring them down ever so gently..

They're velvety feeling.

So soft~

"Vic-Victoria! What're you…doing…."

A small, but visible blush crawls across his face, and he leans into my hands, ever so slightly.

He's…Enjoying this?

Rubbing his ears just a little harder, I bring one of them to my check and my GOD.

I think I'm in love~

They're just…So soft~

I could stroke them all day~

"Hey! Stupid, pervy, chickie-rabbit! What're you doing?"

"He never acts like this when someone touches his stupid rabbit ears!"

He doesn't? I know he doesn't like people touching them…But what does he do when people do touch them?

"Hmph…It would seem my second in command has fallen under the seductive spell of our new foreigner already. Not even 24 hours and you already have men on their knees."

…

I'm done.

Stopping **everything** that I'm doing, I let go of Elliot's ears, turn around, and simply walk out.

**I'M DONE.**

Already I can't even stand being within 3 ft. of him.

How Alice **can** stand it is beyond me.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock tick-Tock _

….Okay…I'm lost.

I don't even know **why **I didn't pay attention going from the Amusement Park to Blood's mansion…

Wandering around for the past hour isn't good…

Even I know that…And I like wandering.

On the far left, a bush starts rustling…Dear God….If it's an animal, I'll scream.

If it's a person, I'll scream, then beat the shit outta them…

Haha~ Yeah right…I'll probably pass out, have a heart attack, pee my pants from being scared so hard, or run like a little girl.

Dramatically turning, I look at the bush for a minute…Then I do the move that most people in horror movies do before they get killed…

I go towards to bush…Yeah, stupid move on my part….

As I trek towards the bush, stumbling on these dang tree roots, something red pops out.

"**OHMYFUCKINGGOD~!" **

It's Ace…Great…Alice said to try to avoid him in the forest…He's directionally challenged, pervy, and a bit of a psycho…

Great…

It's better than no one I guess..

"Huh? OH! Hey! You're that Victoria girl! Aha~! I didn't mean to scare you, I was trying to take a shortcut to the Clock Tower~"

…He has a piece of a branch sticking out of his hair….

It's actually kinda funny…

Reaching forward I pull it from his hair and toss it behind me…All better~

For a psycho, he's really friendly… And cheery…

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the Amusement Park is, right Ace."

It can't hurt to ask…I can't be more lost then I already am…

"Amusement Park? I thought you were staying with Julius?"

Oohhh~ That's right…Last he saw of me, I was at the Clock Tower…

"Uhhhhh~ No. I'm staying at the Amusement Park right now…"

"Ahaha~ Well I might know of a shortcut, but I have to set camp up right now~ It'll get dark soon, and it's not good to stay in the dark you know!"

What is it with everyone and the dark? I don't like the pitch black, silent darkness, but I love nighttime!

Lights everywhere, cars going past, it helps me fall asleep to be exact..

I can't fall asleep without a noise around me…

I look back over to Ace who already has a tent and fire set up…

**How in the world did he do that so quickly?! **

And for that matter, where did the tent come from?

The night changes all of a sudden from day to night…

I may never get used to it….

"C'Mon Victoria! Get in the tent before a bear comes or something!"

A bear…..

**FUCK DIS SHIT~! **

Sprinting over to the tent, I dive in as if my life depended on it.

Behind me I hear a '_zzzziiip!_'

Plopping on the ground, I flip myself over, only to be tackled by Ace.

"Ace, what the hell?!"

He didn't respond, only held my arms over my head and laid his head over my chest.

Struggling to get out of his hold, he only tightens his grip.

Trying to regain my breathe; I notice he's not doing anything, just…Lying there…

What's he doing?

As if he could read my mind he responds, "I'm listening to your heart. A clock's monotonous tick is nothing compared to the beating of a real heart."

My heartbeat?

That's all he was doing?

Well….Alrighty thennn~

As long as he doesn't do anything…I guess he can listen to it…

That's weird though…

I love the ticking of a clock, yet, he prefers a heartbeat.

Relaxing, I allow him to listen.

He let's go of my wrists, only to wrap his arms around my waist, preventing me from moving…

Great, now I have to fall asleep with Ace wrapped around me like a child.

His breath falls into a slow even pace, letting me know he's asleep…

The ticking of my clock around my neck resounds in the tent, lulling me into slumber as well.

* * *

**I'm Not Too Big Of An Ace Fan To Be Honest..**

**He's Kinda Cute And All..**

**Just...He's Too Cheery~**

**I'm A Pretty Serious Person (When I'm Not With My Friends Of Course).**

**I'm Quiet, And Seem Like A Bit Of A Grump ^.^'**

**I've Never Been Too Trusting Of People Even As A Little Kid~~~**

**Thanks Again Hope Diamond~**

**Tata Lovelies~! c;**


	7. Facing The Facts

**Mah Godddd~~~~ I In Love With My Friend Right Now~~**

**She Promised To Take Me To A Black Veil Brides Concert After My Birthday For A Birthday Present~~~**

**My Birthday Isn't Until January 12th...**

**BUT STILL BROOOOOO~~~~~**

**This Is Like Amazing For Me~~~ :D**

**BTW...**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING~~~~ I GOT REALLLLLLYYYYY BUSY WITH PRISM LATELY~~~ **

**PRISM Is My Gay/Straight Alliance(sp?) Club I Go To Every Other Day~~~**

**It's AAMMMMMAAAAZZZIIIIINNNNNGGGG GGGG~~~~! :D**

* * *

Nightmare didn't visit me tonight…

Was he visiting someone else?

Probably Alice.

Everyone likes Alice here; it's like I'm not even here half the time…

Ace was still asleep on my chest…

It was kinda cute.

His face looked so peaceful~

Hehe~ He reminds me of a little brother~

Falling asleep to a heartbeat…

A child does the same thing when they're in their mother's womb…

My clock helped me sleep for a little bit, but when you like to lay on your side and your pinned, it gets uncomfortable for you.

I awoke about an hour or so ago; it was still night out.

Yawning, I wiggle my right arm out of Ace's grasp to stretch my body, to some degree at least.

I start playing lightly with Ace's hair twisting and twirling the short, choppy pieces.

Joseph loved when I did this, it helped him fall asleep.

I didn't notice Ace was awake and looking at me, I was in my own La-La Land though…

Relaxed, I close my eyes and dream of my first family, my original family, before the fire…

Joseph…Mamulya*…Vater*… Alexander…Emily…

My home; where I belong…

"Victoria, I know you're enjoying yourself, but it's time to get going~ Haha~ Julius is probably wondering where I am anyways~" He quirps in with a cocky tone.

Ugh-!

Jumping up and pushing Ace off of me I quickly walk out of the tent…

I should help him, but I'm too busy…Doing…Something…

FUUUU-!

I'm ticked, or as Brianna and I like to call it, "Rage Mode".

Exploring around the tent, I come to an opening in the forest and directly in front of me was the Clock Tower….

Did Ace know of this, but stay just far away so I couldn't see it at night?

…

I'm done.

Biting my lip till it starts bleeding, I think of what I should say when I see Julius.

Well hey Julius~! I know I had a mental breakdown and possibly broke your door running out, but I'm sorry~! Now can I stay here for God-Knows-How-Long and mooch off of your and your hospitality~?

Nope. I'm not ready yet.

Making a U-Turn I bump into Ace who just turns me around and pushes me to the door laughing.

I'm going to kill him.

Personally, I will kill him.

He opens the door, pushes me in some more, closes the door behind us, and stand in front of it.

He's blocking my exit…

He's going in the Deathnote as the most painful way to die.

End. Of. Discussion.

Inhaling deeply I recognize the scent of mint right away.

It was comforting to be honest~

Braving myself, I forge up the giant spiral staircase, going up to the 4th floor.

These stairs are still so ready for a good sliding down session….

Heh…Sliding down session…That's what she said…

Giggling to myself I sub-consciously walk down to Julius' room.

It's as if I know it by heart already…

Peeking in from the right corner of the doorway I spot him sitting at his work desk, piles of clocks around him.

Some new, some old, some ticking, some have stopped.

The one in his hand seems to be giving him a hard time judging by his frustrated face.

He sighed loudly and took of his glasses (most likely used for up close I guess) and pinches the bridge of his nose.

I feel so bad for him~

He has so much work and no one to help him…

My grip loosens off of the doorway and I fall, flat on my face of course…

And the judges give me an 8/10, 7/10 and a 10/10…Woot.

Prying my face off of the wooden floors I turn to see him looking at me questioningly…

Way to make an entrance and start an apology…After stalking of course….

Gggggrrrreeeeeaaaatttttttt~~~

"Uhhh…Hehehe~ Hiiiii Julius~~~So how's your day~? Good I'm hoping!"

Sitting up criss-cross applesauce (Yes. I still say that since Kindergarten…So SHUT UP.)

…

Another awkward turtle…

….

Time to start up a new topic," Sorry to barge in and all, but Ace and I came to see you….But….I think he got lost again…."

More silence….

I scoot my butt over the floor next to a chair (again so~ attractive) and look up at him.

He just stares at me expectantly…As if waiting for me to do something…

I grab the edge of the chair and hoist myself up.

Dusting my butt off I plop it down on the chair and criss-cross my legs under my butt and look at him.

"What is it that you need Victoria? I'm very busy right now and I prefer quiet while I work."

"I'll be quiet~! I just wanna watch you work~ It's better than walking around and getting lost as I usually do…"

Looking at me, he slowly puts his glasses back on, grabs the clock on his desk, and goes back to his work…

Leaning my head on his desk, but out of his way, I watch as his hands work their magic and slowly and carefully repair the poor, damaged heart.

It's amazing how he can just fix hearts then make them as if they were never broke in the first place.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

I don't know how long it's been, but all I know is he fixed 13 clocks and it's been night for like 2 hours now…

Ace left a while ago, after he bothered Julius of course, and Julius hasn't said a word to me.

He looks tired, he needs to rest, standing up, I stretch all of the knots out of my back and legs.

"Julius? I don't mean to bug you or anything, but I think you may need some rest…"

"No, I'm fine…Just get me some coffee and you can go to bed…" he replies without even looking up from his work.

No.

He's going to bed…That's final…

I know he's a busy man, but Alice told me that he'll work himself to death and just drink coffee till he bleeds it.

"No Julius, you need to get some sleep…Coffee may help you for a little bit, but soon you'll pass out from exhaustion…I know you're busy, but sleep is more important than finishing a clock…"

He may be a grown man, but he's a stubborn as a 3 year old child who doesn't get his way.

'_sigh' _"If you let me finish three more clocks I will go to bed okay? It's obvious I won't win this argument but, I'm getting up early tomorrow to finish this batch." He states.

"I don't care…Three more clocks and **that's it.**"

Heh~ I sound like a mother or something…I just don't want him killing himself over work…

Sitting back down next to him, I carefully watch him repair the poor souls until he reaches 3…

I'll let him do **one more **and that's it….

Done.

"Alright Julius, enough is enough…It's time for you to get to bed….And I'm not dragging you by your hair so let's go…"

He just finished putting his stuff down, then I grab his wrist, turn the lights off, and pull him out of the room closing the door behind us.

"I can get up and walk to my room myself Victoria…"

"Yah, okay Mr. Workaholic…"

I let go of his hand and wait for him to go to his room….

My luck he'll sneak off in the middle of the night to do his work….

As he walks up the stairs I call to him," Goodnight Julius~~~"

All I see is his navy ponytail swish behind him as he goes up the stairs…

Strolling to the room I used when I was first here, I open the door to see it perfectly clean.

On the table next to the bed is-

**MY IPHONE AND CHARGER~!**

Oh mah geerrrdddd….

Running over to my phone, I plug it in next to the alarm clock and strip down to my tank top again…

I'm going to have to clean my clothes and take a bath tomorrow…

Maybe Julius knows where I could get some new pants or something….  
I have my wallet, so I should be good~

$120 dollars should be enough for some jeans and undergarments~

Closing my eyes, I fall into darkness…

I hope I can see Nightmare tonight~

* * *

**Review If You Wouldn't Mind My Lovelies~~~ I Adore Them With All My Heart~~**

**No...Seriously...**

**Like...I Really Love Reviews~~~**

**They Make Me So Giddy..**

**Whenever I See A New One, I Squeal With Joy And My Friends Think I'm Going Insane~~~ ^x ^'**

**It's An Average Thing For Me~~~~~ c;**


	8. Good Morning Sunshine

**I'm So Sorry, But I've Been Really Hectic Lately~~~**

**I Just Finished Getting Blood Taken Today AND I Had 2 Booster Shots AND A Flu Shot.**

**My Brothers Get Sick So Quickly While It Could Take Me A Year To Just Get A Teeny Cold.**

**So, I DON'T Want To Get Sick Brother Cooties, So~ YEEEAAHHHH~ Self-Explanitory~**

**I'm Really Sore Though~~~ TT^ TT Mrehhhh~~~**

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmmmm…I don't wanna wake up…Well, technically I am asleep….

It's just too comfy to get up from where I'm laying right now….

"Victoria. I know you can hear me…C'mon~ I just wanna talk before you have to wake up…" It's Nightmare, and he's whining.

"No, I don't wanna~ I missed you too Nightmare, but I'm actually tired for once~" I whine back.

"But Victoria…Please~~~~"

"Fine! Fine…I'm up _'sigh'_ Hello Nightmare, how've you been lately?"

If he wanted me to get up, then I might as well get to know him better than I do now…

Opening my right eye, I look into his right silver-streaked one.

He's smiling so big that his only open eye is actually crinkling a bit.

"I'm great! Tired because of Gray harassing me, but that's not anything new…"

Gray? Who's Gray? Nightmare's boss or something?

"No, he's not my boss. I'm his to be precise! He's my assistant; he works me to the bone!"

Assistant? Hold on a secondddd….

"What do you do for a living then Nightmare? If he's constantly making you do work, then why don't you do it **before** he harasses you about it?"

That seems like the easier alternative instead of waiting until he yells at you about it.

Even I don't like to work, but I do it when necessary, like projects, school and my job…

"I hate working though, probably as much as hospitals! Sign paper this and sign paper that!"

Seriously? **Seriously?!** That's why he doesn't do his work?

"You're lazy…I don't feel bad for you now…In fact, if I knew Gray, I would probably help him…" I grumble.

This is ridiculous...

"You're mean Victoria~~~I thought you actually cared about me…"

Nope….I felt bad before…Now I don't….Lazy people don't deserve pity…

Pouting, he begins to transcend once more…

I'm guessing it's almost time for me to wake up now…

Waiting for physical me to open my eyes, I hear a voice…

It doesn't sound like Nightmare though…

"She looks like a w***e! Probably f*****g is one too!"

**EXCUSE ME?! WHO WANTS TO GET CASTRATED?!**

"Now, now Joker…Be nice…We don't know what she's like just yet…Give it some time…The circus will be around soon enough."

Joker?

Like the one from Batman or the one on one of the cards?

Walking forward into darkness, I begin to fall, just like when I fell down the whole with Peter.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

Strolling down the hallway happily, my clean and refreshened hair bounces against the middle of my back.

I'm carefully balancing a silver tray filled to the brim with food and the delicious, savoring, God of all drinks…

Coffee~~

Two egg and cheese sandwiches and two mugs of coffee, fresh for me and Julius…

I like living here, no worries, no people barging in and scaring me while I'm sleeping, no people cuddling my chest, quiet, relaxing, little (not really, this place is huge! I got lost like 3 times already) castle…Home…Thingy…

He asked me for some coffee, but he said he didn't want anything to eat.

I like coffee too, but drinking it on an empty stomach is horrible for you…

He'll like my egg and cheese sandwiches…All of my friends love it and ask me to make it when they come over.

If they like them, then they can't be that bad…Right?

Coming up to his door, I balance the tray on my hip and open the door leading to his workshop…

Walking over to a small table in the corner of the room (that's clear, thank God) I place the tray quietly, so no _'thump' _noise is made.

Grabbing his sandwich and coffee, black, I gently place it on an open spot in front of him.

"I thought I only asked you to make me coffee?"

So he wants to play stubborn, eh?

"Coffee is bad on an empty stomach, I made the sandwich so you could actually drink the coffee…Unless you want me to take both back of course…."

Grumbling, he grabs his sandwich and takes a bite, taking a sip of coffee, then putting both down to continue on his latest clock.

Grabbing mine, I take a bite and melt into the deliciousness…

Cheddar cheese, two perfectly fried eggs on a lightly-toasted English muffin, with a dash of salt and pepper…Not too much butter, not too much salt, not too much cheese or pepper…The perfect mixture…** (A.N. I'm Actually Making Me Hungry Right Now xD I Haven't Eaten In Almost A Day~)**

Plopping myself in the chair next to him, I pull out my sketchbook (I completely forgot I had my bag on me, and that I left it at Julius' place ^. ^;) and continue my last sketch of Boris…

I love to sketch people I know….Whether it be a chibi form, a full face picture, or a full body…

It's just so much fun for me~

Taking a sip of my coffee, 4 lumps of sugar and some light cream, I glance at him and see him taking another drink….

He really does like his coffee…

"85"

Wut…85…85 what? A score? Am I being graded on my food? My coffee?

An 85's not too bad….

"85 what?"

"The coffee…Out of an 100 it's an 85…Alice used to have me score her coffee whenever she made it for me….Keep working on it…."

An 85 on my coffee….

Huh…

"Cool beans Broski~"

Taking another big bite of my sandwich, I fall into bliss once again…

I think making coffee for Julius will have to be a guilty habit for me~

* * *

**Again, I'm SO SORRY That My Updates Have Been A Lot More Spaced Lately...**

**This Happens To Me Around Winter Time.**

**So Many Holidays, 17 Birthdays NOT Including Mine To Plan, And Surprise Parties That I've Been Radomly Invited To While Managing ALL Of My After-School Activities, And I Have Like 7 Different Ones...**

**It's A Bit For Me Sometimes...**

**Don't Worry Though, I'll Still Update~ Give Me AT THE MOST A Week In-Between Or So~**

**Please Review~ It Makes Me So Happeh~~~ :D**


	9. Explorations Away

**HeeHee~ I've Updated~**

**I've Been A Bit... IDK...Depressed I Guess You Could Say...**

**I've Been Having Dreams About My Old Friend Richard Krom...**

**He Moved And Never Told Me Where...**

**It's Upsetting For Me Because We Were The BEST Of Friends...**

**We Even Had Our First Kisses With Each Other ( Little Kids Experimenting With What They Saw Their Parents Doing Ya' Know?)**

**Then, One Week After I Left My Old School District, BAM! He Ups And Vanishes...**

**I Miss Him So Much...**

**It Would Be One Of The Best Birthday Presents I've Ever Had If I Could Hear From Him Again...**

**I'd Probably Drop And Cry On The Spot I Was Standing On If I Heard From Him... **

* * *

Three hours…

It's been about three hours now…

Watching Julius is fun and all, seeing how he can just bring a clock back to life with a few twists of his wrist, it's just so magical~

After a while though, it gets very boring, especially when you run out of lead for your drawing pencil…

Standing to stretch, I notice how many clocks Julius has completed in the past hours; 13.

He's on a roll today~

Hehehe~

Our plates have been long gone into the sink, washed, and put away (out of complete boredom though..)

Julius already has a fresh cup of coffee, he doesn't need anything, and I'm bored…

This is a predicament….

"Hey Julius? May I ask you something? It's been bothering me for quite a while now…"

Continuing with his work, he answers with a quick and curt, "Go on."

"Well~ I remember Alice saying something about a circus…Is there one coming up soon? If there is, I want to see it~! I've only been to one once when I w-"

"Stay away from the circus. It's a dangerous place to be at, Roleholders must go to it. You can stay away, so do just that."

Dangerous?

Alice said the same thing…Hm.

What's so dangerous about a circus?

Well…Anything can happen in Wonderland…

But, it can't kill me.

Can it?

"Well, okay…Whatever you say Julius."

Seemingly taking that response as the right answer, he goes back to working.

I didn't notice him stopping…

Taking my first step, I hear my knee pop…

Ouch…Stupid knees and height issues…

"I'm going to go see Alice and the Twins. Julius, do you need anything while I'm out?"

Might as well ask him while I'm already out…Better than finding out he did when I get back…

"No. Make sure Alice is doing okay. I don't trust the mafia and she stays over there most of the time, so it's not safe for her…"

Hn. I guess he's got a point… Whatever, I'm not going to visit Alice anyway..

Maybe Elliot and the Twins later, but I don't particularly like Alice, still.

"Sure thing noodle-padoodle…You better go to bed later though. If you don't, I'll take away your coffee for a whole week so you'll have nothing to do **BUT** sleep."

Finishing my threat, I grab my jacket (I took it off because it was getting in the way. You should've seen Julius blush~ ahaha~), throw it on, and close the door behind me, silently of course, as not to disturb him.

I can't wait to explore~

Hehe~ I'm like Dora the Explorer or something~

Turning to the right of the Clock Tower, I walk into the forest, remembering what's around me so I don't get lost later on.

This might actually be some fun~

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

Okay.

I've been walking around for about an hour now, and yet all I could find was a mini waterfall…

It was so beautiful and yet I couldn't draw it or take a photo of it~

Shameful~

These trees are super creepy though…

They all have arrows pointing in different directions; up, down, left, right, northeast, northwest, southeast, southwest…Hell, I've even seen one's with here, there, or everywhere written on them.

I don't wanna follow them, but my curiosity is **SO** getting the better of me…

I'll let it "kill the cat" for today…

Hehe~ Kill the cat…heh..Boris…

Turning to the right, I follow only ones pointing straight into the direction I've already followed; "This Way".

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock_

Yeah~~~~No. This is boring…

I've passed the circus, but I might actually listen to somebody for once and not go there…

.

..

...

...

...

...

**HAHA~! Nope~! **

I've been at the circus for like, hours now!

This is better than Barnum and Bailey Circus!

Licking the mint-chocolate chip ice cream in my hand, I swing my stuffed rabbit, a prize I won because I'm so boss, in my left.

It's so much fun to ignore others~

Even though it's wrong…

But still, there's nothing wrong that happened~

I'm perfectly fine…

The only creepy thing is that the children keep running, like they're hiding from somebody…

It's super-duper creepy….

They're all dressed up like jesters or jokers of the sort…

Joker…

Is that the name Alice said?

I remember her saying a name for someone working the circus…

"Ladies and gentleman~! The circus is about to begin~! Roleholders to the tent please!"

Shouts out a little child with black hair in a silver and green costume running past me, continuously shouting the same sentence over and over.

The circus is about to begin?

Maybe I can sneak in! I would love to see it~

If they argue I can try and give them enough money for a ticket so I can still see it.

I hope they have tigers and elephants~

Hopefully they don't abuse the animals though…

Dashing to the red-and-white striped tent, I begin to foliate my plan until a hand grabs me from the side.

Falling backwards, I crash into their chest, a guy's chest to be precise, and they hold me there tight, as if I'll disappear if they let me go.

"Well hello there Victoria~ You abandoned me and the Twins last time~"

Boris…

Well, at least it's not some creep I don't know that I'll have to kill~

I lost my ice cream a long time ago~

It fell while I was running…

Sad face…

"Hello to you to Boris.."

Silly little house pets shouldn't mess with Panther's…

Breaking away from his hold, I turn to see his Cheshire-like smirk…

Cute~

"Well, is that anyway to treat your savior? I just prevented you from meeting the devil himself and having to deal with Blood…"

Touché…

"You got me there Boris, but I wanted to see the circus act…Shouldn't you be going too? You're a Roleholder after all~"

Check-and-Mate…

"Tch…It doesn't matter Victoria, you need to go. **NOW. **"

Pushing me towards the exit, he glances around to make sure no one see's us…

"You care Boris?"

"Yah, yah, whatever Victoria…Now, you need to leave… I don't want you getting hurt…"

We're almost to the exit when he tenses and pushes me down before turning and drawing his gun out.

Why? Because of a gorgeous guy standing behind him, smirking and looking straight at me…

My God..

He makes Andy Biersack or Kellin Quinn look hideous in comparision…

Red hair, long at some tapered points, and short and messy at others. Black and gold eyepatch covering his left eye. Jester hat jingling on his head, with curious, yet creepily murderous, ruby red eyes staring at me…

With such an interest…

Well…..

This must be the Joker…

What fun today will be~

* * *

**WELP~! **

**Looks Like Victoria FINALLY Met The Joker's~~**

**Don't Worry, She'll Meet Pierce Later On~~~**

**Gray Too~~C;**

**Sorry About The Depressing Moment Before...**

**I've Been Having Non-Stop Memory-Dreams About Our Times Together Lately...**

**I Guess You Could Say I Was In Love With Him Even Though I Was Only In Like...6th Grade...**

**ANYWAYZZZ~~~**

**REVIEW PLEASE MY LOVELIES~**


	10. Stranger Danger

**Uggghhhh...**

**I HATE BEING SICK~~  
**

**This Is Why I Hate Winter...  
**

**'Cause You Get Sick From It...  
**

**Another Reason Why I'm Moving ANYWHERE Down South...  
**

**That Way I Don't Have To Deal With Winter... x  
**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Hello little pest, you should get to the tent before the show begins~ You could even bring your little foreigner friend with you too~ I'm sure she would enjoy an up-close-and-personal performance~" Joker silkily purrs~

Hehehe~

I swear, if I wasn't in trouble with Boris right now, I would so be drooling like a lovesick fangirl in a fanfiction dream-come-true…

Lol, nope…I'm so stupid.

"She's fine out here Joker; in fact, she was just about to leave, weren't you Victoria?" Boris sneers..

I guess the other Roleholders don't like each other very much..

They're always arguing with each other…

It's annoying, and honestly, it depresses me to a degree…

I **HATE** when people argue and fight…

I guess it's my time to disappear.

Turning away from Joker and Boris, I begin to walk, only to bump into the chest of another person…

I swear to god, if I bump into anyone else, I'm going to start getting brain damage….

Glancing up, I see…Joker?

Wait….

How..?

Turning my head, I see Joker…

Joker and…Joker…?

Well…Fuck…

Both look alike except for the costumes they sport…

The one in front of me looks like some prison-ward garb with a huge set of jingly-jangly keys…

His eye is sporting the same gold and black eye patch as the jester-joker…

What's with the eye patch?

Is everyone in Wonderland trying to be a pirate or something?

"Looks like Heart's Country has a new fuck toy, eh Joker?"

Fuck toy? Oh **HELL NO.**

Fisting my hand, I bring it up and hit this "Joker" guy upside the freakin' head…

Not only does the one in front of me groan and hold his head in pain, but the one behind me does too…

Can they feel the same pain?

Weird…

Backing up, I jog over to Boris.

I got my hit in, but now I realize how stupid this was…

They have guns, and I notice the whip on his hip…

Oh lord…

This ain't good…

Not at all…

That was a **REALLY** stupid move Victoria…Really stupid..

I'm so screwed now…

Both of the "Joker's" look at me, one with anger, another with excitement…

Haha~ Nope..Build me a grave now Julius…

I should've listened…

Curse my stupidity…

Coming towards me and Boris at a slow, yet terrifying pace, he/they prowl closer and closer.

**BAM! **

I catch a glimpse of white to the left of me.

Only one person in all of the Country of Hearts wears that much white..

Blood.

Great.

"Looks like our little foreigner got herself into trouble, yet again."

Again?

"Hell…Blood…Thanks, I guess…"

Behind me I can hear Boris exhale a held in breath…

Was he actually worried that much that he held his breath?

"Joker" was just chuckling away as if Blood and his gun was nothing….

"What's your issue? Did I offend you at all? I don't even know you and yet you try and attack me…I only hit you because you have to invade my personal space, creep."

The jester Joker only smiles at me while his counterpart scowls as if I'm dirt…

"I only wanted to impress the new foreigner by showing her around~ Is that too much to ask of her?"

"Yeah! Are you too much of a snobby bitch to want to have fun at a circus?"

That wasn't why they were going after me…

They looked ready to kill…

It may sound stupid….But now I **WANT** them to take me…

I want to know what they were actually going to do to me now…

"Hey Bitch! Take a picture! It'll last longer!"

Really now?

Two can play that game.

"I would, but my lens would break when I do."

Stupid, cheesy, probably poorly worded, but it made him pissed off even more~

Just what I was aiming for~

OOOHH~

That rhymed~

Heehheee~~

He attacked me first though…

Jester Joker chuckled at my wisecrack; the other just sneered and flipped me off…

Really mature…About as mature as a 2-year old…

"Fine, I'll go watch the circus act…It can't hurt…Only on one condition though.."

At this both Joker's perked up…

"What type of bet my little toy~?" He chimes..

Oh, so now he wants to play the name game…

Blood's, going to rake me about this later, but I don't care right now…

"If I want to leave, I must be allowed to leave…No forcing me to do anything I don't want to…understand **GINGERBREAD**?"

Sounds like a fair deal to me~

I have nothing against red-haired people, but I had to make fun of him for it…

Brushing past their shoulders, I walk towards the striped tent ahead of me…

At this point it would be safer there than here…

Not with Blood and both of those Jokers…

Turning me head, I take a quick peek at Boris…

"Are you coming Boris? I'm sure you don't want to be in this bloodshed fight between these 3…I know I wouldn't want to…"

This is becoming interesting for me~

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock  
_

* * *

__**Mannn~~~**

**My Mother Won't Even Let Me Stay Home For A Day Or So...  
**

**...Actually, It's Not THAT Bad...I Just Loathe School...  
**

**Even Though I Miss So Many Days, I'm A Straight "A" Student~  
**

**The Only Thing I Like About Winter Is Christmas And My Birthday~  
**

**THAT'S IT~!  
**

**I Get Sicker Than Nightmare Does In The Winter...  
**

**THAT'S HOW BAD IT ISSSS~~~!  
**

**TT^ TT  
**

**R&R Please~~~  
**

**If You Do, I'll Give You Cookies And Hot Cocoa~~~~ C:  
**


	11. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Welp~ **

**I Kinda Lost My Touch With This Chapter~  
**

**I'm Leaning Towards A More Elliot/Julius Relationship For This Story  
**

**Maybe Make Joker A Friend Or Something~~  
**

**And Maybe Make Gray Just...  
**

**IDK...Kinda Lost There...  
**

* * *

**Boris P.O.V.**

I don't like this, not one bit..

We couldn't keep Alice away from Joker.

Now we lost Victoria too…

The second Foreigner…

I failed myself.

I promised myself that I wouldn't let Joker sink his fangs into any other Foreigner.

If I met any others before I died of course…

The other Roleholders, especially Gowland, are going to be super pissed when they find out about Victoria.

Oh well.

What happened has happened.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock  
_

**Victoria P.O.V.**

I **SO** don't regret **ANYTHING~!**

It's not as good as Barnum and Bailey, but it's probably the most fun I've had here.

It might even top the Amusement Park~

I love elephants~

Looking to my left, Nightmare, Julius, and some guy with a bossing lizard tattoo on his neck.

Behind me were Ace, Peter, and the Red Queen, Vivaldi herself, along with some of their servants…

In front of me was Elliot, who was sitting next to Blood, who was sitting behind the Twins, surrounded by faceless servants.

Boris and Gowland were sitting to right with some of the Amusement workers as well.

Some mouse guy is sitting next to them shaking and glancing at Boris every now-and-then; he's probably Pierce…

Hehe~

Julius and Nightmare had the least faceless with them; the least faceless servant's period in fact.

I'm surprised Blood let his servant's come…

I thought people like him and Peter were bigoted against faceless?

Clapping along with the others, I take note that almost everyone had either a bored or annoyed expression.

Have they seen this act already or something?

Only Alice and I were, or at least seemed to be, enjoying the show…

Nudging Nightmare, who argued with Julius to sit next to me, ever so slightly with my elbow, I try to catch his attention.

He jolts, and then gives me a questioning look.

'_Why is it that everyone looks really bored here? Is this act being repeated or something?'_

He chuckles at me; at least I know that he heard me this time…

"No, we just don't likeeither of the Jokers, so coming here isn't our favorite thing to do… Since we're forced though, we have no choice.."

Forced?

They're forced to go?

Is that one of the reason for Julius' party?

Because Roleholder's are forced to go to events that the others hold?

Brushing it off, because I'll just ask Julius about it later, I take notice that the shows ending…

Here comes the questioning…

Standing to leave, again my poor legs pop and crack, we all depart from the tent..

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock  
_

"I told you already Elliot, I wandered in the wrong direction from the Clock tower and found myself at the circus. That's when Joker found me and Boris stood in the way of hiom to protect me."

This is the **third** time I've told Elliot the same story~

Boris even confirmed it the **first** time I told Elliot.

Why is it they don't believe me?

"Well, you shoulda just left as soon as you saw the circus… Even the **annoying** Clockhand told you it wasn't safe here…"

Okayyyy….

'_I know you can hear me Nightmare… I know they're worried but could you at least TRY to calm their nerves? Even a little bit?'_

"March, I believe she's telling the truth…Just leave her be for now, I'm sure she learned her lesson when she met the Jokers…Be happy she didn't get hurt or captured by the Jokers this time…"

'_Thank you Nightmare~ I owe ya~'_

Letting out a sigh of relief, I lean against a wall behind me, which I'm lucky of course, because I didn't know it was there…

This is ridiculous to be honest…

I know Elliot's worried, but he's questioning me like a cop would.

He even grabbed me by the shoulders on the way out of the tent~!

I **HATE** when people grab me by the shoulders…

It's kinda cute that he's protective of me…

It was the questioning that was annoying…

Looking at Elliot, I notice all the emotions flying through his deep, silky violet eyes~

That was the first thing, besides the bunny ears of course, that I feel in love with on him~

I've never met anyone with violet eyes…

Even when people had contacts on~!

Apparently the guy with the awesome lizard tattoo was Nightmare's assistant; Gray Ringmarc.

Everyone was talking except for Elliot, Gray, and Julius..

Elliot kept looking over at me, as if he was worried I was going to run off or disappear right in front of his eyes…

Pushing myself off the wall, I waltz over to Gray; whom I've never met before but am curious to know of course~

"Hay~! You must be Gray~ Nightmare mentioned you in one of the dreams he visited me."

.

..

…

….

Awkward turtle…

He's just…Staring at me…

Did I say someth-

"Yes, I'm Gray, Lord Nightmare's assistant…You must be Victoria…Lord Nightmare's said a lot of things about you…"

Nevermind…

"He has? Cool beans~ What's he say? Anything good?"

I hope so~ It'll make me day so much better~

"Well, he said you were mean to him last he visited you…All in all, Lord Nightmare said you were okay."

He keeps saying "Lord Nightmare"…

Picturing Nightmare in a princely garb is too much for me~

Chuckling softly to myself, it slowly boils into a hysterical, mad-like, laughter.

"I-I'm sorry- I can't take that s-se-seriously! Ahahahahahahahahahah~!"

Collapsing onto the ground, all I hear is my laughter and Nightmare whining about something…Probably about me laughing at him…

"Victoria! You really are mean! I thought you liked me~~?!" wailed said aforementioned sickly incubus.

* * *

**MweeHee~~**

**CHRISTMAS IS RIGHT AROUND THE COOORRRNNNNEEERRRRR~~~~  
**

**OMFG~~~  
**

**I LOVE CHRISTMAASSSS~~~  
**

**Jingle Bell~ Jingle Bell~ Jingle Bell Rockkkk~~~~  
**

**OMJEBUUUZZZZ~~~~~  
**

**Even The Title Is Christmas Themed~~~  
**

***ahemm*  
**

**Sorry~  
**

**Read & Review Please~~~ ;3  
**


	12. Knocking On Death's Door

**Mreh...**

**Not Many Stories I Followed Have Been Updated Lately So I've Had To Go To Libraries To Compensate..  
**

**Don't Get Me Wrong, Writing Takes A Lot Of Effort, Especially When Their Amazing Stories Like "Quietus" Or "REVENGE"  
**

**Still, It Gets Me All Excited When I Get On The Bus To Find Out My Stories Have Been Updated~  
**

**I Feel Like...IDK...I'm Not As Excited Lately For Them...  
**

**Maybe I Just Need To Find New Stories...  
**

* * *

"So you're Vivaldi? Awesome! I'd love to come to a tea party actually. It sounds great right about now~" I chirp.

Vivaldi's so gorgeous~

She's like a model or something~

I think I'm jealous…

At least now I have another female to talk to. Even if she's willing to chop my head off…

"That is most delightful; we would love for you to come see our castle very soon. We are sure that Alice would enjoy your company as well."

Uhhhhh….

"Sure thing! How 'bout…2-3 time periods from now? Is that alright with you?"

Maybe there will be some red velvet or carrot cake there~

"Of course. Just do not get lost, like that good-for-nothing knight of ours. We shall see you until then Victoria. Ta-ta~"

Good for nothi- Oh…She means Ace.

Judging by how my first introduction with Ace was, I'd say he was doing a fine job…Killing people…Yeeeaahhhhh…

.

..

…

….

**EVERYONE LEFT ME HERE~!**

Did they forget I was here or something?

…Joker…

Stupid time to come up with a decision now isn't it?

…

This place, it's so dead.

It was such a joyful, happy place a while ago.

Now, it's as if everyone….

**Died.**

Dead, like a cemetery.

Garbage littering the pathways, which run around like a mouse's maze.

A few scattered toys here and there; a doll, an action figure, a yo-yo and a stuffed rabbit.

I picked them all up, I kinda feel bad for them, ya' know?

Heh, the stuffed rabbit kinda looks like Usu-Chan from OHSHC.

Why would kids lose these?

Theese are awesome toys…

I might just keep these for myself…

It's so depressing though…

Even the tent lost its golden glory, instead choosing to look like a decrepit, worn out, puffed up cloth.

Does all of Wonderland look like this behind the mask it hides behind?

Rubbing the bunny's ear, I notice a little cut in the ear and a missing button eye…

Nothing a new button and some thread couldn't fix, this just means that the cutie was used well by its owner.

Sensing something behind me, a cold chill runs up my spine, spreading throughout the rest of my body.

I already know who it is too.

"Is it always like this?" I question without the need of turning around, I know both of them can hear me and are listening.

"So…Barren, deathly…Like a wasteland?" I sneer "Does nobody give a shit here?"

…

Silence

Clutching the rabbit, I place the other toys gently down on the ground leaning against a wall, altogether, that way nothing is lonely.

Turning around to see why the Jokers haven't replied yet, I fail to notice the presence behind me until it spoke in a low and serious tone.

"This is Wonderland my dear. It's kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. In this world, caring for one another is meaningless. All that matters is territory and who's the best. Winning the foreigner just proves that all in one fell swoop of course…"

No, I don't accept that; I **won't** accept that..

"Alice was able to change people, even if only a little. Who's to say I can't? If she can do it, there's hope for me. I promise this…To everyone in Wonderland," spinning on my heel to face him, "even you Joker."

Just us…We're the only two (or three?) here in this wasteland.

Joker and I, me and Joker.

"Care to make a bet on that, my little toy?"

A bet.

That I can't change him?

Interesting…

"Yeah, why not? It's not just for you White; it's for both of you, Black and White."

Alice, she told me their names when I was done laughing at Nightmare…

Apparently she named them; Black for the warden and White for the ringmaster.

"Both of us? Me **and** "Black"? That can be arranged my sweet."

As soon as the word "sweet" left his mouth the world slowly started to melt, like an ice cream cone left to cook on a hot summer's day.

Slowly the circus turned into a prison ward.

This must be where Black "works".

"Joker? Our little toy wants to play a card game with us~" White utters in a sickly-sweet tone.

Card game? Oh no…

I've only played Blackjack.

I've never made time to remember or play the others.

"What?! That whore wants to fucking play now?!"

Peering around the corner from under White raised arm, I catch sight of Black strolling down the hallway, casually swinging a baton in his left hand as he drags his right hand along the jail cell bars to his right.

"What the fuck are you looking at stupid bitch?!"

"Now, now Joker.. Show Victoria some hospitality. She **is **playing with us after all.

My dear~ Which game would you prefer? Craps? Hit 'em Up? You're choice, any game will do~"

Looking down at White, who was sitting and shuffling a deck, I perceive the fake smile on his face right away.

"Blackjack. Rules and Regulations please…I gotta' know though…What's your gain in this game?"

"**WAIT! BLACKJACK?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"**

"Oh…Uhh, was that a bad choice?"

Please say no, please say no, please say no, and please say no.

"Don't mind him, just a stroll down memory lane. Dealer says stand at 15, our gain in this game? It's simple little Victoria~ "

Dealing two cards to me, himself, and Black he glances up to look me in the eyes but Black continues his sentence.

"You win; you're fucking right, which you aren't. We win, you're our servant for 30 time periods, and we get to do **anything** to you."

Great. Please let my lucky hand come to me now…

Lifting my cards, at first I look in fear, then I squeal in happiness.

"**YES! BLACKJACK!"**

Throwing my cards down in between our circle, I start to dance in place.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

"Oh my…It seems that we have lost."

"**I WANT A FUCKING REMATCH! BEST TWO OUTTA THREE BITCH!"**

Rematch? No…I pushed my luck as it is…

"Nope..I won, fair and square. This was a one-time deal here chief."

I won…Just like I promised, I'll change this place. Even if only a little, that's my goal before I go home.

"Well, a deal is a deal my dear Victoria. We won't bother you, for now of course.."

Black, in the midst of his baby tantrum, threw his cards down; a 20.

White threw his down too; a 19.

Damn…I'm so freakin' lucky right now.

I needed a Blackjack to win.

If I got a 20, me and Black would've pushed and gone another round, which I would've lost for sure.

This was pure luck.

Bringing my attention back to the Jokers, I see them arguing to each other over why the cards were probably jacked…

Ya' know..

They're not so bad after all…

* * *

**I Just Gotta' Say...**

**For Those Poor Victims Of The Sandy Hill Elementary Shooting..  
**

**I Feel Deeply For Them, Truly I Do...  
**

**My Chorus Class Is Even Writing Letters And We're Singing "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright And We'll Be Posting It On Youtube For Them..  
**

**All Of These Tragedies Happening Is Horrible To Be Honest..  
**

**What Has The World Come To Where A Person Has To Shoot 5-yr Olds To Feel Happy About Himself?  
**

**Deterring From The Depressing Topics, Read, Review, Give Me Any Ideas, All Are Appreciated~ c:  
**


	13. I'm Late! I'm Late!

**Hehehhhe~ **

**I LOVE Breaks~  
**

**They're SOO Much Fun~  
**

**Especially Since Christmas, New Year's, AND My Birthday Are All Within A Couple Weeks Of Each Other~  
**

**:DDD**

* * *

"C'mon bigger sis! Boss and Alice wanted to see you today!"

"Yeah bigger sis! They wanted a tea party with you again. Even Alice-onee requested it this time!"

"I can't! I have to go see Vivaldi! She wanted to see Alice too, so we both need to go, right away!" I squeak, struggling to free myself from their grasps. For little kids, their grips are pretty strong.

Wrenching my hands away, I turn and dash out of the forest, calling (reluctantly) back at them to let Alice know about the Tea Party Vivaldi invited her to as well.

I do **NOT** want to be late!

My head will roll, I don't want that. I actually like my head!

Trees spin and blur past me as I twist and turn through the forest, trying to find a path, that'll hopefully lead me to the Hearts Castle before sundown.

Hoping that the Twins weren't stupid enough to follow me, I casually glance behind me, only to run straight into a tree head first.

Perfect face-plant moment.

Seriously; that could've won me a million dollar prize if it were too been caught on camera.

I can literally feel the world spinning around me as I fall toward the ground.

"Oh! Victoria! Are you okay?!" No. "Here, 'lemme help you up!"

As I try to crack my eyes open, all I can see is colors and black spots.

Ugh…This is what motion sickness must feel like.

Slowing myself down, or at least trying to, the world slows, and I can see some basic shapes at everything slowly come to me.

Soon, oranges, greens, brown, and peach colors come to me, slowly making out the shape of a person.

Person? I thought I hit a tree…

No. It was…

"Elliot?" I croak.

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

"Elliot?" She moans in pain.

I pull her to her feet, but quickly have to catch her again as her knees buckle under her.

"Ahhh…You're solid mann~ It felt like I hit a tree or a brick wall… Heh..Rachel would be saying you're ""mad diesel" if she felt the impact I just went through."

"Mad…Diesel"…?

"Are you okay Victoria? That was a pretty bad fall you had there..Give yourself a couple seconds..I don't need you fainting on me ya' know~ Hahaha~"

Clutching her to my chest, I hold her tight to me, making sure she takes a few to steady herself.

Once I feel her slowly pick herself back up, I notice I can barely feel her to begin with..

She's really light…

"You okay? Got yourself now? Here."

I help her steady her balance, but let her hold her own weight at the same time.

"Hey, thanks Elliot…Your right, I did take a pretty nasty fall…I should be good now." She groans as she pulls herself up, using me as leverage, I don't mind.

Looking up from her position, she blushes and then looks away…

Did I do something wrong?

"You can let go of me now Elliot…I'm fine." She squeaks out the last part, probably from embarrassment.

I didn't even realize I was still holding her, she's so tiny compared to me, I can barely feel her.

Letting go of her, I step back, making sure she can hold her own, she can.

Something was bothering me severly though…

"Why were you running? Was something wrong? Did Blood upset you again?"

I hope he didn't…He's always upsetting Alice or Victoria, for no reason too.

"Huh? Blood? No. I haven't seen him since the circus. I was running so I wouldn't be late to a Tea Party with Vivaldi, don't want her chopping my head off now do we? Hehe~"

Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts?

If she's going then I'll escort her, I don't need that stupid knight leading her off to nowhere, making her late.

"I'll take ya'. I know a shortcut to the castle anyways~ Won't take long… The sooner you get there, the sooner you're done, the sooner you can come back to the mansion to the Tea Party Blood planned you~!"

The sooner I can get back too, Blood's gonna have so much work planned for me…Ugh.

Victoria breaks me out of my thoughts as she tackles me into a hug screamin "thank you's" and "I owe you so much".

Chuckling, I grab her hand and jog to our right, down a path only I knew of, leading towards the Castle of Hearts…

Gotta' know you're way around in Country of Hearts sometimes~

"Hey, Elliot, may I ask you something, it's been kinda bugging me as of late." Victoria chirps up from behind me.

"Sure th'ng! Ask away!" Slowing down from a jog, to a leisurely-paced walk, so she could catch up with me.

"Well, at the circus, you were acting all protective and asking me a whole bunch of questions about the Jokers and if they hurt me…What was up with that?"

As soon as I heard the word circus, I halt, preventing her from moving at all around me, not easily at least…

The circus, Jokers, prison, Alice, Victoria…

"Just stay away from there, that's all….They're no good, they'll only hurt you…Just like they did to Alice."

The last part I mostly whispered to myself, but I'm assuming Victoria heard, on account of her huffing at Alice's name.

"Alice? You were worried I was gonna get her like she did? I can protect myself a little bit better than she can..If she sees a paper cut she runs for pete's sake.."

She always seems to think negative about others…

She grumbled about Alice sometimes too…

Is she..

"Jealous? You're jealous of Alice?" I ask incredulously.

Sure, Alice was nice, pretty too.

But she chose Blood, the head of the Mafia, over everybody else.

Once a foreigner chooses a Roleholder, all other Roleholders loose romantic feeling s for them.

We remember the feelings, we just don't feel them anymore…

Victoria's the new player of the game…

The only one who doesn't feel romantic feelings for her is Blood, and that's because he has Alice…

Doesn't she know this?

Alice told her.

Right?

"Jealous? Of Alice? Psh. What's there to be jealous of…" She trails off.

I turn, only to see her looking off into space…

She's lying..

She is jealous of Alice….

Why though? Does she like Blood?

No..She acts like she hates his guts…

That couldn't be it..

Deciding to ponder it over some carrot cake while doing some paper work (which Blood's piling up as I stand here) I shrug it off.

"Come on…Don't want your head rolling, we need you soon ya' know~"

Grabbing her wrist, I pull her forward through the woods, bringing her closer to that wretched castle.

* * *

**I REALLY Am Aiming For An ElliotxOC Or A JuliusxOC In This Fic~**

**It Just Seems So Much Cuter~   
**

**The Joker's And Gray Have A More In Depth And Slow Angsty Build-Up To Me, While With Elliot And Julius You Can Do Cute One-Shots Here And There To Make Them Slowly Come Together~  
**

**That And I Was Thinking Of Making Little One-Shots Here And There Between Victoria And The Other Characters~  
**

**IDK~ Mayyybbbbbbeeeee~~~ -Shifty Eyessss-  
**


	14. Tea Parties Galore

**I Always Imagined Elliot With Like A Mixture Of A Southern American Accent With A New Yorker Accent..**

**Is There An Accent That Sounds Like A Mix Of The Two?  
**

**I Would LOVE That Accent, That Or A French Or Austrailian Accent~~  
**

**That Would Be AH-MAZINNNNGGGG~~! :D  
**

* * *

"So, Victoria, tell us how you like the Country of Hearts. Is anyone bothering you, we shall behead them for you if there is."

Uhhmmm.

"No! Not at all Vivaldi~ Everyone's really nice, Blood's annoying, but I hear that's a normal for him around here."

Peeking out of the corner of my eye, all I see is stuffed animal after stuffed animal..

I love her room~

I **have** to come here more often, all of these stuffed animals~ They're so cute~ Especially the panda bear I'm holding.

"Yes, well, Blood is an annoyance, but we don't see of him often, which is a blessing to us." She sighs out in content, squeezing and prying at the brown bears ears as she talks to it in her hands.

She reminds me of an 8-yr. old girl and her "babies".

So cuttteeeee~

My bear I have decided to nickname Moonlight, only because black and white mix together so perfectly in the moonlight~

Sighing to myself in content as well, I close my eyes, relaxing back into the giant blue and white stuffed bear behind me.

It's so soft, like the silk in my old comforter I had when I was with daddy~

Inhaling the soft smell of roses and light perfume, I slowly drift into a doze, remembering Richard, Alex, Brianna, Tionna, everybody at home, including my music of course~

I would never be able to live without some type of music in my life~

As Vivaldi stands, to straighten her hair and dress, I open my eyes, and turn to my side, jumping slightly when something sharp jabs into my side.

"GAH~! What the heck?"

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a black iTouch, complete with earphones wrapped around it, and a charger falling from my grasp.

How in the **HELL** did **I NOT FEEL THAT ALL THIS TIME?!**

"Is something wrong Victoria?"

"Oh..No..Everythings alright Vivaldi, but," getting up slowly and stretching my arms," I should get going." I grumble.

"Why? Is your time here unjoyable? Are we unjoyable?" She says with a poison lacing her voice.

"It's not that Vivaldi~ Blood, Alice, Elliot, and the Twins are looking forward to me going to a Tea Party as well…If I don't leave now, I'll be lost until sundown, and my luck, I won't find Ace either. So, please don't take it as an insult, trust me, If I could stay longer, I would."

"Yes. Well, do be careful, and if you do see that useless knight, let him know we request him back at the castle immediately. Come back very soon, Alice rarely visits us anymore, so it's wondrous to have another female over more."

Giggling to myself, I wink at Vivaldi and cross my heart saying I'll be back as soon as I can~

That's a promise, I like it here, probably as much as the Clock Tower~

These seem to be the only two places that I can relax at in Wonderland.

Finding myself in a hallway, I trudge along, already wanting to go back to the plushy landscape that is Vivaldi's room~

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock  
_

"Bigger Sis~! You're here~!"

"Yay! Bigger Sis is here!"

Is all I hear before my limbs are constricted and pulled into two separate directions.

Looking down at my boys (YES. My boys, I consider them my baby brothers, therefore they're my boys. DEAL WITH IT) I smile and laugh along with them as they swing on my arms, holding on for dear life.

"Hey buddies~ How ya' been? Elliot botherin' you? Alice keepin you two in line?"

I grin, they're so mischevious, it's actually kind of cute, sometimes…

"Stupid Chickie-Hare is always bothering us!" wails Dee.

"And Alice-Onee is always yelling at us to do our work!" cries Dum.

"We hate it!" they both whine.

"Yeah, Well, I hate work too, but If you actually do it, then you get scheduled breaks, then you can do things without getting in trouble ya' know?" I state.

"They know! They just like making my damn life harder for me! Stupid brats!" shouts an all-to-familiar-person from behind the gate.

Looking up from my Twins, I see a fuming Elliot stomping towards the gate, raging on about the Twins skipping out and making him miss work.

"Shut up Stupid Chickie-Hare!" yells Dum

"Yeah! Shut up! You're only here so you can see bigger sis!" and Dee with his two cents.

Hear comes both of them…

"Pervy Rabbit!"

"**I AM NOT A RABBIT YOU BRATS!"**

Whooo Boy…

"I **HATE** Carrots! I like carrot **flavored **foods! Not carrots raw. There's a difference ya' know!"

I need to say it…I just need to…

"Elliot, you do know that carrot based foods like Carrot Broiche or Carrot Cake, actually has carrot pieces in it right?"

.

..

…

….

Yup.

Here it comes…

"**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"** Elliot yells at me.

It doesn't bother me really, but I needed to say it…

I figured it out when I went into a carrot cake phase and ate it every weekend.

Besides me I can hear chuckling from the Twins, mostly because on how flustered Elliot's getting over being called a rabbit and from his blushing.

Prying the two boys off my arms was quite a feat, but once I was freed, I strolled over to Elliot, smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it too much Elliot~ Rabbit ears suit you~!"

Skipping past him, I fail to notice the ever present blush, which was quickly turning his face into a fully ripened tomato, and the Twins pouting faces behind me.

Once I'm done here, I'm going to have to check on Julius.

Make sure he hasn't keeled over yet.

I don't want him dying, it'll tear me apart forever…

* * *

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE MAH LOVELEHHHSSS~~~! ^o ^**


	15. Guns And Axes And Grenades, Oh My!

**Mreh~ **

**Got Nothing To Sayyyyyyy~  
**

**Not Reeaalllyyyy~~  
**

* * *

"Well now Little Miss, what seems to be troubling you? It seems as though you want to leave us." Purrs Blood from across the table.

If I were stupid and wanted a death wish, I would throw the damn tea cup right in his pretty little face.

"Nothing Blood..I've been thinking of some things as of late. Nothing to concern yourself with."

I remark back at him…

"Really now? Well, I must ask what it is that you're keeping so secret… I'll keep my nose out, so long as I know what it is~" I can sense the poison and the threat oozing through the sultry words he tries to use to sway me with.

It won't work.

"Nah..I can handle it on my own…I don't need** you** involved in my problems, Blood." I slur right back.

I can do this all night long, just try and test me boy…

I hear a small splutter to my left and peer through the corner of my eye to see Elliot nervously glancing between me and Blood.

The tension's so thick in the air you could cut it with a steak knife.

"Now, now Young Miss, it's very impolite to growl at your host. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" He just smirks as he knows that one will hit me good.

It's only been about a half hour into this Tea Party thing and I'm alone with Blood, if you count Elliot and the Twins though…

Alice had to leave because Peter dragged her to the Castle mumbling something about the Queen…

Ughhh…

I'm gonna kill somebodyyyy…

Ignoring Blood's statement, I turn to Elliot and offer one of my sweetest smiles I can put on when I'm annoyed.

"So, Elliot, how's the carrot cake? I've seen you indulge in it since we got here! It's gotta be good!" I tilt my head a little bit when I finished my statement.

It's a really bad habit of mine…Whenever I ask a question, when I'm dumbfounded, or when I'm faking, I tilt my head…

Gotta learn to get rid of that habit…

"Oh! It's delicious! The cook changed the recipe a bit…Now it's moister than before! I don't know what he did to it…But it's great!" Elliot beams.

Carrot flavored foods are his sanctum I swear~

"That's great! I always did like carrot cake~ Always had that sweet tingle to it. Makes it taste just perfect, not too sweet, not too bland~"

As I say this, Elliot's ears perk up and he grins from ear to ear as if he was a little kid on Christmas who just got what he always wanted.

"Blegh! Carrot cake is nasty!"

"How can you stand it Bigger Sis?"

"Hmm~ I don't really know..When my father was around, the maids always made it for him, so I always stole a small bite from his plate, he never minded though.."

I smile a teeny smile at the warming memory of my daddy feeding me a bit of carrot cake, while my dad scolded him for it. Telling him how I would wind up fat and unhealthy..

Heh, I miss them…

My real mom and dad…

Instead of the ones at that house, probably not giving a shit about me….

Looking up from my plate, I glance over at Elliot from the corner of my eye, and pick my plate up, about to ask him if I could have some carrot cake when Dee interrupts due to an argument of which weapons better with Dum.

"Grenades are better brother."

"No, axes are brother."

"Grenades!"

"Axes!"

GRENADES!"  
"AXES!"  
"GRENAD-"

"ENOUGH~!"

Everything around me goes quiet as I finish my screechy-screaming..

It can make ears bleed I tell you…

Cough to myself, I open my eyes, look dead in the eye at Dee and Dum, and say, in my proudest voice mind you..

"I prefer a Caliber .45 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun…Have you seen those things in movies? They are freakin' bad-ass. End. Of. Discussion."

Sitting there, I drink the horribly tasting tea, only to meet silence around me, looking up from my tea cup, I see the stares of everyone at the table in front of me.

Elliot's eyes were wide and his mouth was open a bit.

Twins were smiling and…blushing? Weird.

Blood was just staring at me with slightly widened eyes though..

Not much of a change..

"What? I know my guns…When you live in places I used to live, you get to learn them like the back of your hand…Heard a lot about them in school too…They are pretty cool though…"

I grumble the last part back to myself, Tommy Guns are awesome…

Did you see the way they shoot in some movies?

They're destruction.

Like, damn.

Going back to the small cinnamon scone in front of me, I hear a small rumbling chuckle coming from the seat in front of me.

It's Blood?

"What's so funny?" I scowl at him?

He gotta' problem with what guns I like?

I don't own 'em…Just like to observe…

Never like the thought of owning any…

Slowly, that small rumble turns into a full blown chuckle.

"Well now Young Miss. I didn't expect that to come from you at all. You're full of surprises aren't you? First being a surprise foreigner, and then magically appearing at the circus, now to know so much about guns?" He smirks.

"Yah, well…It's very different between what Alice and I have gone through…She was used by a guy and her mother died…I have a bit of a different story…A lot longer, more complicated…

One I'm not planning to tell anytime soon…"

Picking up my plate once more, I turn to Elliot," Elliot, may I please have some of the carrot cake? I haven't had any in so long~" I practically beg for it…

I'm so hungry…So yes, I want.

Shaking his head to get the stupid surprised look from it, he mutters a,"yeah sure." and cuts me a pretty big hunk.

Heehheee~ This is gonna' be so good~

Picking up the tiny little fork to my right, I dig into the delicacy in front of me..

Ignoring the staring from the other four around me..All that matters is the carrot cake and me~

The demon tea can burn in tea hell for all eternity..

Elliot was right though. It is moist~

Heaven~

* * *

**Carrot Cake Is Really That Good Though~**

**It's One Of My Weakness's~  
**

**Ehhehehhe~ c;  
**


	16. Riddle Me This

**I' m Gonna Update A Bit More Often From Now Till January 3rd..**

**That' s When My Break Ends So...Yeah...**

**Here' s Chapter 16~~~**

* * *

"So you weren't kidding with the whole gun thing Bigger Sis?" Dee questions me.

"Nope! I wasn't lying. I do prefer the Tommy Gun…Although, the AKS-74U is in the running too….Mreh.."

I shrug it off…I'm done with gun talk..I just wanna leave, they made me stay the night as it is…

Turning on my heel, I wave a farewell and shout,"Sayonara~!" off to my mad mafia friends~

Hopefully, they didn't take me knowing about guns as an open invitation to just start hanging them around me like ornaments…

Walking into the woods ahead of me, I sigh, knowing fully well that it's gonna take forever to get to the Clock Tower..

I'm just going to take my time, and ignore everything around me, and once I get there, make sure Julius isn't dead, make him eat something, then a nice nap~

That sounds like a nice plan~

Yeahhh~~

Thinking to myself, my thoughts start to wander off, and soon, I'm thinking of mummy and daddy and Richard again…

* * *

"_Don't worry Victoria! It won't bite! It's an anmiphian!"_

"_Don't you mean an AMPHIBIAN Richard? And I know it won't bite. It's just creepy…With those huge, wide, creepy eyes…"_

_Staring at the horrid creature in front of me, Richard throws it suddenly, and it flies into the air past my head._

"_Don't do that! He could've fallen on my head stupid! Now come on! You said when we were done exploring that we would play Yu-Gi-Oh!"_

_Dashing through the woods as fast as my little legs could carry me, I grab his hand, dragging him towards the house in front of us._

"_Fine! Fine! Don't get your pants in a ruffle Victoria! Victoria! Victoria? Hey, Victoria? Vic-_

* * *

"-TORIA?!"

"Huh? Oh! Jeez! I'm sorry! I didn't know I spaced out! I'm sorry…Boris? Ah, well, I'm sorry…"

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for the past 3 minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine~ Just been busy and I'm tired and a lot is on my mind's all…"

"Yeah…Well…How 'bout a riddle to unscramble your brain."

A riddle? I love riddles!

"Lay it on me hot-stuff! I'm rarin' to go!"

"Hot-stuff? Whatever…What's the best place to go shopping at on the ocean?"

Wut.

"The ocean? Well, if you're in the middle of the ocean…You've gotta be on a boat or somthin' right? But where would there be to shop?"

"C'mon..It's right there..think about it…" He cheers me on, ohhh, I think I got it!

"A boat…So..shopping…boat…shopppiiinnnggg…sales, clothes,shoes,dre-sale. A SAILBOAT! Did I get it right?! Oooohhhh~ Do I WIN?! DO I WIN~?!"

I jump up and down from the excitement, going in little circles around Boris..

He just starts cracking up at the sight of me being all giddy over getting the riddle right…

"Yes. YES! You got it r-right! S-S-Stop it! Ahahah! You-You look like a g-giddy school girl or some-t-thing! Haahah~!"

He literally falls down laughing at me because of my happiness…

Betch just can't handle my awesomeness…

That's all..

Bending over, with the biggest grin on my face of course, I poke him on his cheek tattoo, as tears roll down his eyes.

"Hehehehehh~ I got it right~ Don't die now Boris~ I got something for you too~ It's only fair Equivalent Exchange~~~"

Yes, I remembered FMA's law of Equivalent Exchange; I use it in most situations…MOST.

Waiting for Boris to overcome his laughing fit, I start planning out on how I should go about telling my little riddle…

My teacher taught me it a long time ago, but I still remember it to this day…

Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I notice Boris waiting patiently fro something..

Ah yes! My riddle!

"Yah ready now? All done crying and dying Boris-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah…Just tell me it already!"

Impatient much…

"Alrighty! Okay…So you walk into a field, and you see a man lying face down; he's dead and he's carrying a pack. What happened? You can ask as many yes and no questions as you like, but only yes or no questions!" I say the last part with a wink and a finger wiggle.

Mweehee~

This is funn~

"'Kay. So he's dead, lying face down, and has a pack with him. Is the pack a bag or sod-..

Is it a soda pack?" He corrects himself halfway through.

"Nope~" "So it's a pack of beer?" "Nope~" "A backpack then..Alright. I've never actually heard this one before, I'll have to remember it..Hm." "My teacher from where I'm from taught it to me a while back…I haven't seen him in years, but I know he's alright, he always told the class riddles, it was so much fun~!" "Yeah, riddles normally are…" He grins showing me he's actually enjoying this..

That's good..

"Let's see then…Lying face down, backpack…He's dead…Any wounds like bullet holes?" He grins evilly at that.

What is it with people here and shooting?

"No Boris..No wounds." I shake my head in disagreement from his excitement.

"Hmm…Anything in the pack?" "Nope." "Nothing in the pack, dead with no bullet holes, lying face down.."

Sitting for a second, he ponders and I just gotta say, he looks so cute when he's thinking real hard about something…

Then, his eyes brighten up, his left ear twitches, his tails flicks, and his grin stretches to that of a Cheshire cats.

"I got it~" He purrs out mischievously.

"Really now? Then what is it "Oh Mighty Boris, King O' Riddles"." I tease.

Grinning he slowly tells me," He's dead because he…"

* * *

**Hehehe~ **

**I' m Thinking... Maybe I Should Introduce Victoria's Past To The Characters Soon...**

**Maybe She Could Like...Tell Alice Or Julius About It I Don't Know...**

**Read, Review & Favorite~ c:**

**Maybe Even Give Some Hints For The Story? ;3**


	17. Clock's Ahoy!

**MMMMMmmmhhmmmm~~~**

**Gurrrllll~~~  
**

**Ahaha~ I Dunno..  
**

**I'm In A Derpy Mood...  
**

**Derp.  
**

* * *

"He's dead because he jumped off a plane and the pack, which was his parachute, malfunctioned which cause him to hit the ground and die!" he states boldly, as if he already knew the answer.

"Ahahah~ Yah~ Ya' got me!" I giggle rocking back and forth in a kiddish way.

He chuckles along with me as he stands to re-adjust his boa and brush off any dirt that collected on his bottom.

Extending his hand towards me, he pulls me onto my feet, while I'm still a giggling mess.

"I gotta say Victoria, that **was** a pretty good one~" he purrs out.

"Yah….Sorry about holding you up or anything. I gotta' get going though, I gotta check on Julius, make sure he hasn't collapsed from exhaustion or something."

"It's alright Vicky, I was just going to the mansion to get the twins…No big rush or anything…"

"Vicky? Where'd that come from, neh?"

He grins and shrugs his shoulders, strolling right past me.

"Well, see ya' later Vicky~"

Vicky…

Icky Vicky ooo~ ooo~

Fairly Odd Parents…Yup. I went there.

Looking up into the sky, I see the Clock Tower in the distance, sticking out from the different shades of blue mixed in the sky.

Marching forward, I make my way straight to the tower to watch after Julius, again.

Huuu- I swear, he's probably like… 24 and he can't watch after himself…

It can't be helped though…He has the busiest job in all of Wonderland. People are killed daily, and he's the only one to fix it all. It's gotta be lonely, being all by himself.

Looking around as I march, yes literally march, to the Tower, I take in the sights around me.

Ivy, olive, forest, fern, even a chartreuse green surround me.

Little blotches of color here and there from the flowers that are gently peeking through the bushes, catching glimpses of the sun's rays upon them.

To my left, oak roots and chipmunk holes litter the ground making look as if it's Swiss cheese.

Clovers and moss cover the bark; quickly I stop and scan, looking for a lucky 4-leaf clover, to no prevail.

Abandoning my search, I sprint to the Tower, hopeful to make it there before the time decides to sporadically change.

**Julius' P.O.V.**

Again, another one of these clocks, broken and uncared for.

These people don't seem to understand the importance of life, how precious it actually is, even after Alice has been here, they still continue to mis-judge the importance.

Shaking my head to rid myself of my thoughts, I begin to dissect the "heart" in my head, processing what needs to be done.

As I reach for the magnifying glass to get a better view of the gears, I hear my door open slowly; it must be Ace with another new batch.

"Just place them beside me in the box Ace; I'll get to them later."

The balance wheel seems to be broken as well as the staff and 4th wheel being busted.

It seems I'll have to grab-

"I'm not Ace silly…I came to see if you're okay. Do you need any coffee? Food maybe?"

I hear a shy, yet calming voice call from the door.

Glancing up from the clock in my hands, I take note of Victoria standing in the doorway, smiling at me as she leans ever so slightly on the right door frame.

"Oh. Ace hasn't come then. Good. I could use some coffee, but food will not be necessary."

I don't have time to eat, if I finish this batch, Ace could come with another, at any moment too.

I might be able to get an hour of rest as well; I don't have time to waste.

Bringing my attention back to the clock in my hands, I hear her boots slowly become silent, signaling her leave.

Sighing to myself, I grab the tweezers to my left and dissect the broken machinery.

First Alice, now the new foreigner; Victoria.

Both worry about me, it's not necessary, I'm just fine by myself.

.

..

...

...

...

It's been quite a while now; I didn't think that it took this long to make coffee.

Putting down my work, I grudgingly stand, trudging off to find the troublesome foreigner.

Going down the hallway, I look into each room, hoping to find the brunette somewhere, when I hear a clatter down the hallway in the kitchen.

Obviously, she was in the kitchen.

Peering into the kitchen, I spot her rubbing her head and mumbling to herself, something about salt.

Why would she need salt for coffee? Tell me she didn't make me food…

"What are you doing? I thought I only asked for coffee, no food. I have work I need to do, I don't have time to eat." I grumble.

I don't have time for this, it was thoughtful, but I need to get back to work.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you're eating. I'll help you with your work. I used to work on clocks with my dad when he was around. He loved clocks, but was too cheap to get them fixed, so he always fixed them himself. It'll be no trouble!" she grins and turns with a tray in her hand, holding a sandwich.

Roast beef with Cheddar Jack cheese?

Alice must've told her what I ate when she forced me to eat.

Grumbling under my breath, I huff out, "You are not required to do that, this is my job, not yours. I'll eat, but this is unnecessary."

Turning on my heel, I walk out of the kitchen, with the coffee I took off of the counter in hand.

Behind me, I hear her heels clack against the marble flooring, following me to my workroom.

Going inside, I wait until she walks past me, then I close the door behind her.

Walking past, I sit in my chair and continue on with work as usual.

"Don't be a grump Julius. Eat this, and I'll help with the clocks, it's no issue at all. I actually enjoy working on them sometimes, dissecting them, building them together, and making something so delicate work like brand new again~ Heheheh~ Like I said, it's no issue."

She…She **enjoys** working on clocks?!

"That's preposterous. Working on them is a death sentence here. I don't want you to dirty your hands. I'll still eat, but I refuse to let you work on th-"

I would've finished my sentence, if it weren't for the fact that she pulled me out of my chair by both of my arms, and plopping me down on the couch to the far right of the room.

"Julius. Enough. I'll work on a few, only a few, then you can get back to work…Alright? It's not "dirtying your hands" if nobody knows what happens. So, shut up, eat, and relax for once. If you don't, I'll be forced to tie you down, hand feed you, and then work on some clocks. If I were you, I'd choose the first choice though.." She beams dangerously at me as she marches herself to my chair, plops in it, picks up the clock and starts to look at it.

I really don't have a choice, do I?

Am I really going to let her dirty your hands, Victoria?

"Julius~"She calls from the desk," You better eat, nobody will know but us, so it'll be fine. Ya' know…You need somebody stubborn in your life..You'll wind up killing yourself if ya' don't…Alice should visit you more often~" She croons.

Picking up the sandwich, I give in, and take a small bite, sighing in disbelief of what's going on..

Glancing up, my eyes widen in disbelief.

She's finished the clock I was working on, and is onto a new one.

She wasn't lying..She really does know how to fix them..

Looking down at the food and coffee, I smile to myself and say to myself, yet make it loud enough for her to hear, " 93. You're getting closer each time I have a cup."

All I hear in reply, is a smile giggle.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Some Advice~**

**Whatever's Nice~  
**

**Because I'm Chill Like Ice~  
**

**Yup.  
**

**My Horrid Rhyming Skizzelz At Work.  
**


	18. What's This? What's This?

**Joker's Gonna Be In This One, Next One, And In The Next NEXT Chapter~**

**Because I Was A Horrible Person And Left Him Out For So Long~~~ TT^ TT  
**

**ENJJOOOOOYOYYOYOOYOYOYOY~! :D  
**

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found on my windowsill! It's a caterpilla'! A wooly bear one too!"_

_I beam up at my father, he's finally home for once, and I want to spend ever second with him._

"_Really now Boo? We should give him a name and put him back where he belongs, so he can find his family and friends, right?" He smiles down at me, making the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes squish together. _

_His bright, aquamarine eyes bearing down at me with all the love in the world._

_Nodding my head in agreement, I grab his finger, with my free hand, and pull him outside up to a pine tree with a small swing on it._

_Looking up at him, I giggle," What should we call him daddy? How about…""Orso. How about Orso my Boo?" He states as he picks me up from the ground, placing me upon his shoulders, so that I'm tall enough to place "Orso" on the tiny tree branch next to me._

_As soon as I'm done, a force pulls me down and spins me in circles till I'm dizzy._

_Looking up from the chest I was suddenly placed on afterwards, I see my daddy sadly smiling at me._

"_I'm sorry Boo…I gotta go. Bye."He puts me down and walks off, towards some weird looking men in black suits and hats._

_No. NO! "Daddy wait! No, Daddy! Come back! Daddy! Daddy!"_

"_Goodbye Victoria. Victoria. Victoria! VIC-"_

* * *

"VICTORIA! Wake up! Are you okay?! Victoria!"

Looking up with groggy eyes, I see Julius looking at me, a worried expression plastered all over his face.

"Julius? I'm fine…Why? What's wrong?" I don't understand..Why was I dreaming of THAT DAY last night?  
"You were screaming daddy. That's what was wrong. Are you okay? Everything alright? Do you need a dr-"

"Julius! I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry! It was just a nightmare…I'm surprised though..Nightmare didn't visit me last night…Oh Well. I'm fine though! I promise!"

Looking skeptically for a minute, Julius sighs in relief, and then straightens his back.

Stretching my arms, I look down at the bed I woke up in…

That's right, I worked on like, 20 clocks then I fell asleep on his desk. He must've brought me in her to sleep.

Grinning from ear to ear, I jump right out of bed, startling Julius to the point he steps back a foot or two.

"Well, it seems you are okay, as you say. Is there a reason as to why you had a nightmare? Is there something you need to talk about?" He asks me, a questioning look dancing in his eyes alongside the look of worry.

No, I don't need to worry anyone here about what happened with my past. This is the future now, no need to dwindle.

"No. It's fine…Nothing you need to worry yourself over Julius…Now, I'm going back out for a bit, I want you to eat. I know what's in the fridge, and if I come back, and everything's the same, I'm going to make you a damn feast, and make you eat EVERY. SINGLE. BIT. OF. IT.

Got it?" I daringly smile up at him, even if I'm shorter than him, I can be just as intimidating.

Hearing him gulp, I smile reassuringly, skip past him, and wave a "see ya' later" to him.

I don't like to say "Goodbye."

Goodbye means you'll never see anyone again, see ya' later means you'll eventually see them again. Even if it's years later, you still eventually see them again.

Hopping onto the railing on the stairs, I slide down it backwards on my butt, all the way to the bottom.

I've always wanted to do that, ever since I saw how long this stair case was.

Prying myself off the railing, I skip happily to the door.

I haven't seen Joker in a while. I know they're dangerous, but they're fun to hang around with, they remind me of Brandon and Jennifer when they "fought".

Skipping to the side of the Tower, I go straight through the forest, awaiting the arrows on the trees to appear.

Trees blur past me as I go from skipping, to jogging, to running, then to sprinting.

I'm happy today, and I'll make sure **nobody** ruins my good mood. Period.

Which one was it that I took? Damn me and my horrible memory…Looking around, I decide to take an arrow saying "This Way".

I'm pretty sure this was the arrow I took…Yeah, like..75% sure…I hope.

Running past the "This Way" arrow, I follow all the other arrows that also say "This Way".

Ever since I got here, I've been running to and fro. It's actually kinda fun, but I still hate stairs.

I still say that people invent teleporting devices in replace of stairs…Because stairs are butt-munchers.

Like, whoever invented stairs sucks too. They were one day sitting on the toilet and decided, "Hey! I'm going to invent something that'll suck and make people have to walk up and get all sweaty and out of breathe and shizz."

Don't get me wrong, I'm not obese, nor overweight. I'm "curvy" though, like pear shaped n' stuff. It sucks though, 'cause I've never been the best athlete, ever.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I look up to see the tip of the circus tent in the distance; I took the right way!

Pushing my legs even faster, I rush faster to the tent.

Maybe White could play a card game with m-…Scratch that…He could teach me a card game, and I'll make sure it doesn't involve death or being anybody's "Slave"…

Stopping short, so I don't fall flat on my face, I try to catch my breath.

Like I said before; not the best athlete.

"Well now, look who came back~ Come to see a private performance by yours truly?"

A voice purrs above me.

Glancing up, I see White hanging from a tree branch by his ankles, right in front of my face.

"GAH~! D-Don't do that dammit! You scared the hell 'outta me White! I could've died or somethin'!"

"You **WISH** ya' Stupid bitch! What're you doing here anyway? Came for a quick fuck or something?" I hear Black scream from his walkie talkie- mask.

Sighing, I can already tell that Black will be a pain today. Oh Well~

"No Black, I was bored, I actually came to see White today. You bother me..Sometimes."

I grin innocently as White chuckles at my remark to Black.

"Only me today? That's something I've never heard. Not even from dear Alice~ What's the occasion?"

Giggling, I stand up straight, re-collecting myself and combing my hands through my hair subconsciously.

Whenever I get nervous, I play and comb my hair excessively, that or bite my lip and start chewing the skin off it.

Soooo attractive right?

"Well, no. Nothing special…I just…I don't know..I was bored…I guess. Why? Is it wrong to go see someone?" I ask.

"Told ya' she wants to fuck, Joker. No question about it." Black croons.

Why that little-

"Hush now Joker. Leave her be, she can visit whenever she pleases. Guests are always welcome at the circus~" White remarks, opening his arms, as if to welcome all.

* * *

**MMMmmhhmmhmhmhmhmmh~~**

**Yup. Yup.  
**

**Shy Victoria Is Shy.  
**

**Yup. Yup.  
**

**Read, Review, Advice, That's All Nice~ :P  
**


	19. Check Your Priorities! (VeryTinyUpdate!)

**So sorry about not having any updates mon amours~ I've been so caught up on school and it's been one long, crazy roller coaster ride for moi~ **

**I've been having to study for my regents/finals, teaching myself French (for once I move to France and they don't offer it in my school!), AND dealing with two family deaths…BIG FUN. I'm going to do a reeeeaaaalllllllyyyyyy tiny chapter, but it'll get me back up on my feet~ **

**I'll also be updating some of the previous chapters a bit...Mostly because my elements are a bit off looking to me now. AND since a LOT of people have been asking for the Joker(s) to win Victoria's heart...**

**I've decided to do that, AND do Julius/Elliot, by doing a multiple ending kinda thannnngggg~**

**I don't have much plans for the story endings with each character right now, but it's coming to!**

**Tataaaaa~~~  
**

* * *

Well now~ Aren't I in a predicament here. Glancing down at the deck in my hand, I go over whether I should just hold on my 17 or root for a new card.

What to do, what to do?

I keep forgetting my stakes when I play with the Gingerbread twins...

And again, they wanted me to bet myself, and into becoming their sex slave..

Is nothing else on their mind besides sex, sex slaves, and card games?

"I'll stay Black, I'm lucky, but I'm not pushing it today." stating loud enough, putting my 17 down, praying he's had a smaller hand.

"FUCK! What is it with you and Black Jack?! I bet you're cheating you stupid bitch!" Black roars out as White chuckles at the ladders antics.

"Well now Miss Victoria, I do believe you have, yet again, bested us both at cards. You seem to have the better hand than our sweet Ali-"

"More of a fuckin' backbone too that's for sure!" Black belts out, cutting his counterparts sentence short.

"Yeah, well, I must be going along for now my dear Jokers~ You have been good entertainment, but I gotta check up on Boris, Julius and the others...I don't need them killing each other, then I'll have to move the dead bodies, and that's just not very pleasant." I kid, making the usual morbid joke with my own lil' Wonderland twist.

Standing to brush the back of my pants off, I'm suddenly squished between the two masculine, but not too built, Jokers.

"Why leave so soon little toy? We were just getting started, weren't we Joker?"

"Yeah~ I do believe we should get some compensation or something for this bitch wasting our time!" Black sneers, smirking wildly.

Well this is just great.

I've got two hormonal/horny (choose your pick, both are bad) red-heads pinning me between them, in the middle of nowhere, and nobody would be able to hear me.

B-e-a-utiful, might I say.

Wiggling a bit, I'm able to get my arms free until they both pin my legs in, preventing me from running.

Looks like I'll just have to squirm my way out of this with a side of playing along.

"I'd love to stay boys, but you see~ I left my good clothes at home~ T'would be a shame if I stayed here without anything to have with me~" and lace it with some sarcasm and you have the **perfect** suck up sandwich!

"Tch. When we're done, you won't **need** clothes...You won't even be able to walk, never mind put clothes on."

Not today... "Shame~ I even left the good bra at home. It's so cute too, **black and white** lace with the nicest hint of push-up...Perfect for a nice accent...If you let me go, I'll come back with that and more for you two~" I purr, nudging in the direction between Black's right and White's left.

"I don't think so Miss Victoria, we've been in need of some **company** and it would be a shame if something were to happen to it."

Okay, enough's enough. I'm not some little innocent nun or anything, but I'm **not** being their sex slave for the rest of their odd lives..

"How about you let me go, and I let you keep your genitalia in one, working piece! How's that sound for you two right now? Good? Good. Now **move."**

Pushing my way past them, I stroll along the "yellow-bricked road" towards the Amusement Park, hoping to actually find some amusement.


	20. It's Time For Your Just Desserts!

I've never heard Black say my real name before… It was always "Whore" or "Bitch", sometimes even "Stupid Cunt". But, not my real name. It kinda'ticked me off, yet I knew he was only messing around with me.

"_Everybody will fall in love with you Victoria. Be careful who you get attached to. It could come back to get you later on." Alice says, dread and worry filling her voice. _"_I'll be fine. Besides, I'm too weird for most people to handle or like, Alice." _"_Yeah, well, just be careful." _"_I can handle myself. I did most of my life. This won't be anything." I snap back. _"Everybody?" Walking around a tree, stepping over its over-grown roots, I fumble with the cards in my hand that White gave me as a present for visiting. "Does that mean Black's…No. He's gotta' be an exception…Right? But..She said **everybody. **

No exceptions…

Pondering this to myself, I don't pay attention to what's in front of me and bump into something..or someone to be accurate. "Oooff! Who in the-Oh! Victoria, it's you! Goodness, it's been so long!" Oh. **GREAT. **"Hey Alice." Not who I wanted to see. Not for a while. Getting up and brushing off the dirt from my butt, I do the decent thing, and help Alice up. I can't be a skeez-bag. Not good for my credibility. "Oh, how are you? Is everything going fine with the vial? Filling up nicely I hope?" She asks in her annoyingly cheerful voice. Might as well **act** nice.

"Yup! Ummm…I actually have to ask you something." I state truthfully. As much as I hate to admit it, I need to know this…Taking her silence as a "Go on." I continue. "Well, what happens when you fill the vial? Can you stay here? If you," Black pops in my head, then Elliot and Julius. This causes me to blush furiously. "Ya' know…." I trail off, hoping she's not too oblivious to not get the hint. "Hmmm.. I guessing you can. I'm not sure though, I left to go back home. I'm sure you can but you should ask Nightmare though… May I ask though…Who?" Sighing, I shrug. If she doesn't like who I choose, then oh freakin' well. "If you honestly want to know Alice. I can't really choose right now because I'm in a 3-way Tug-O'-War between Elliot, Julius, and Black…I'm kinda' aiming fo-" "BLACK?!" She interrupts, screeching to the point of breaking my eardrums. "Yes Alice. Black. Don't judge me though. Besides, you chose Blood out of everyone. He's not much better." I sneer. "B-Bu-But B-Black's…" giving her a glare, she grows quiet and sighs, showing her defeat in our argument. Waiting a couple of seconds, I watch her go from scared, to worried, to thoughtful, to having an evil smile crawl across her face. What is she thinkin'? "Well, if Elliot's one of the choice, then I can help~"

Grabbing my wrist, she drags me through the forest away from the Clock Tower, my safe house, towards the Hatter's Mansion, my hell.

I have a **horrible feeling** about whatever she has up her sleeve.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock  
_

"Alice?" "Yes Victoria?" "Remind me to hide the body when this "Tea Party" is over with." "Uhmmm… Okay? I don't want to know why, but it doesn't matter. You look so **cute**! If Elliot doesn't like this, I don't what he would want!" she coos.

This. Is. Rediculous.

She drags me into the mansion, runs into Blood's room, declares we're having a Tea Party, even though he looked busy as hell, and then dragged me to her room, throwing on multiple dresses until she found the most humiliating one for me. This dress looks like it came from a Halloween catalogue, an **animal** Halloween catalogue.

It was short about to my mid-thigh, and all I had on were these beige-ish knee-high stockings, which, because I have to be 5'10 1/2'', only came to about ¾'s up my calf. All thanks to Alice's shortness of course. Small, vanilla crème heels were thrown onto my feet; the straps that held them onto my feet wrapped up my ankle and tied into a small bow on the right side of my leg. A small buckle was strapped onto the tip of my foot as well; it was mostly for decoration though. It was less frilly then Alice's dress, but still had some frill, mostly on the apron and the ends of the sleeves though.

The dress was a crème-sicle color swirling in-between an orange and a white in some spots. The sleeves were longer than my arms and they slightly hid my hands just letting my fingertips peek out. The dress flared out from my waist, accenting my **horridly wide** hips (**DAMN MY PEAR SHAPED BODY!**), making them look bigger. The top of the dress dipped into a low V-neck, not too low, yet just enough to make it teasing and (thankfully) not slutty. The apron was a vanilla crème color as well yet it was adorned with little pictures of carrots and cakes; I'm assuming the cakes are carrot cakes though. A little choker-collar wrapped around my neck, a small, orange/tannish bunny head dangling from it with a cute, little winky face adorned on it. My eye make-up was the same as I had it before as was my hair, but ontop of my head, was the worst object of all of this-this horrible get-up. The object that would attract the most attention out of everything on me.

_**Rabbit ears.**_

As long as Elliot's ears and they were the same exact colour too! They seemed to move according to my attitude (they were fine with me, but when Alice put me in the dress, everything went downhill). They perked up when I was happy, drooped when sad, frustrated or embarrassed and flopped or twitched when I was confused or stumped. In all honesty, i wouldn't mind wearing them on my own, but with this costume, it made everything worse and extremely embarrassing.

Somebody, shoot me now. Do it, just make it quick, slow, i don't care. **KILL ME.**

"Now come on Victoria! We don't want to keep Elliot waiting~" Alice purrs turning her head to wink at me. Please…Help me! Turning on my heel, I attempt to make a mad dash for safety or at least somewhere to hide for all eternity. Either would be nice. Being yanked by my hair, I'm dragged towards the entrance of the garden, being brought towards my doom. Blood will **NEVER** let me down for this. Every time he sees me now, it will be "whore" this and "slut" that. If I don't die of embarrassment first, I'll die after I kill that smug little asshole. "Alice, please don't do this to me. Please, I beg of you not to do this." Smiling at my sad attempt of a beg, she continues to bring me to the Tea Party, not caring if I was embarrassed or not.

Note-To-Self: Keep Blood **AWAY** from Alice. He's rubbing off on her.

Entering the part of the garden where the Tea Party's being held, i dig my heels into the ground, effectively stopping Alice and myself in her tracks. I really don't want to go out there. Hearing Elliot laugh joyously at all the carrot desserts, I blush and freeze up even more. **OH NO**. I'm definitely **NOT** going out there now, not if Elliot AND Blood are going to see me like this. Glancing down at my shoes, Alice laughs lightly grabbing my arms and pulling me even closer to the table. "Hi Blood! Sorry I was late to the Tea Party! I had to help Victoria choose something to wear! Eyup. Definitely killing Alice later, then burying a hole a killing myself as well. Blushing even darker, I glance up at the suddenly quiet table, knowing that this is only going to be my downfall from here on out. As my ears lay flat against my head in embarrassment, I practically internally scream at the sight before me.

Blood sits at the end of the table, slyly smirking at the situation at hand, knowing very well that Alice had a hand in this. Speak of said she-devil, she sat next to him, her smile evil-like as well as a glint shines in her eye. She shall die slowly and I'll make sure of this. The twins look at me smiles wide, almost beating Boris' Cheshire smile. Knowing looks in their maroon and cyan eyes as well. All of the servants would probably have the same damn look in their eyes as well. That is, if they had eyes. Their postures and smiles tell me everything I need to know. Elliot though, he's a different story. His eyes, as wide as violet-coloured plates, maybe even bigger. His face, redder than a tomatoes, redder than **MINE** at this point. His ears, standing straight up on edge as alert and attentive as they could ever be. He dropped his fork that held a piece of carrot cake on it long ago, the teacup, probably holding carrot tea, getting cold as he just sat there staring at me looking almost like a deer in the headlights.

As my face goes even redder I pull my dress down a little more, becoming self-conscious of my legs and hips all-of-a-sudden. Slowly making my way over to the table, I hear a low chuckle coming from Blood. "Shut up Hatter." I grumble, my fake rabbit ears perking up as I gain a little confidence. Sitting in a chair in-between the twins and right across from Elliot. Sighing to myself, I grab a plate with a sliver of carrot cake and slowly attempt to eat it. I've been in one of my "hungry moods" today, so this snack is a great pick-me-up right now. Gulping down a few bites, the table returns to it's normal chatter and life except of course for me and Elliot. He hasn't stopped looking at me. Now of course he's taking glances in-between bites of carrot cake and sips of carrot tea. Sighing a bit too loudly, I go to take a sip of the horrific boiled leaf-water. Just as I'm about to take a sip, Elliot stops me, pulling against the bottom of the cup. "Uhm..I-I know you d-don't really like tea. Ah- why don't you t-tr-try carrot tea? It-uh it tastes just like carrot cake and I know you-ah l-like carrot cake. **OF COURSE YOU DON'T HAVE TO!**" He raises his voice at the end, his voice going up an octave at the end. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's just a suggestion of-of course." He grins nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he holds out a teacup with apricot-tinged tea in it.

Gulping a bit, I gently grab at the cup bringing it closer towards me. Taking a cautious sip, I swirl the tea around in my mouth a bit to get the taste around in my mouth. Eyes widening a bit, a smile breaks out on my face as I swallow down the tea happily. It really does taste like carrot cake! When I get back home, I HAVE to find this tea! Setting the cup down I cheerfully thank Elliot for the **AMAZING** suggestion. "I **FINALLY** found a drink I like besides coffee, juice and soy milk!" Grinning ear-to-ear I start to chow down into the carrot cake, taking generous sips of the carrot tea as well. The ears on top of my head perk up in joy, twitching and bouncing every now and then when I decide to be daring and reach for another carrot dessert.

Taking my happiness as a sign that the awkwardness has been broken, he digs into his carrot-flavoured food as well. Down the table, the twins, Alice and that stupid hatter, Blood, stares at me and Elliot in awe, adoration and disgust, in that order. Blood disgusted at me liking the orange coloured food as well, Alice in adoration of what is going on between me, Elliot, and our "bonding", and the twins in awe at us both eating so much carrot foods, the pace, and the fact that we both agreed on the food choices. As everybody settles down and continues on with their own "thing", I glance over to Elliot. Starting up a conversation, me and Elliot go on about how we cook our foods, what we put in them and all sorts of different dishes. And No. Not carrot dishes. We talked about all kinds of dishes. Yes, we went and started talking about how we cooked our carrot dishes. I cooked me carrot cookies with a bit of cinnamon and vanilla in them but he liked to just add a bit more cinnamon-sugar instead of vanilla. Maybe I should try that one day. Then, we start to drift off from carrot dishes to other desserts. He's **NEVER** had chocolate lava cake before or New York Cheesecake! This is insane! I cannot accept this! I told him I was going to make chocolate lava cake and New York Cheesecake for him one day before I left. He was happy about me making him the cakes, but seemed to become a bit depressed at the fact I was leaving. It is inevitable. I have to leave one day. I can't stay any longer than 5 years. I might die if I do. It's sad to leave, but I literally have to.

He's never had fettuccine alfredo or stuffed peppers either! This, is truly unacceptable. How can he live without such delectable goodness' such as these foods? Italian food? Chinese food? French, Dutch, Russian, Greek and Turkish food? This poor neglected man. By the time I'm done showing him all the amazing foods the "outsider world" has to offer, he won't want to eat the silly food they have here anymore. ... Okay, **MAAYYBBEEE** I'm going a bit crazy here. But hey, I like food. It tastes good and keeps you alive. Two bonus points for food I'm willing to take. "Hey Alice!"I call, slightly interrupting her and Blood's conversation. Oh well, she'll live. I'm still kinda ticked about the whole Put-Victoria-In-The-Whole-Rabbit-Costume-To-Enamou r-Elliot-Shtick.  
Looking up from Bloods gaze, she glances at me, irritation flares in her eyes for a minute but goes away almost instantly. "I need new clothes soon. Can we leave and go get some new ones. If you come with, I'll let you pick one, **ONE**, item to go in my wardrobe~" At this she lights up, almost throwing her chair back as she launches foward out of her chair bolting towards me. "Bye Elliot! Bye Blood! Bye Dee, Dum!" Alice shouts, dragging me behind her as my ears droop slightly. I didn't want to leave just yet. Watching the table depart from me, I see Elliot waving goodbye to me. Waving goodbye back, he slightly blushes dipping back into the carrot compote as Alice drags me away. I guess I'm not getting out of this damned dress just yet.

* * *

**Welp! Hows This Serve As A Chapter So Far? I Know I Haven't Been On Lately, But I'm Back And I HAVE Read The Reviews. I Thank You All For Staying With Me And For Any Constructive Criticism.  
I'm Going To Be Going For Another Julius Chapter Soon, Then A Neutral One Where We Learn A Bit OF Victoria's Troubled Past, Then Back To A Coupled Chapter.  
I Might Even Throw In A Moving Scenario Where Alice And Victoria Move To Country Of Clover.  
Who Knows, I'm Just Rolling Along With This As I'm Typing It! :D  
Tally Ho For Now!  
**

**I'll Probably Update Sometime Tonight(?) Or Early Tomorrow Morning..**


	21. Come Back Another Day

**WELP! This Story Decided To Come Later Then I Promised..  
I'm Sorry 'Bout That..Had To Finish A Sewing Project Real Quick For My Friends Cosplay She's Doing This Weekend.  
Anyway..Here's The New Chapter. A Julius Type Chapter, And We'll Be Learning A Bit About Victoria In This Chapter.  
Mainly Next Chapter Will Be About Her, But This One Will Have A LITTLE BIT About Her.  
**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Aliceeee~~ Please tell me we're done here. I'm tired and my arms hurt. I got all the clothes I need and Blood can take you shopping some other time." I groan, dragging my feet step-by-grueling-step. I've already bought all of my essentials; 2 bras, some underwear, some converse (they ACTUALLY have them here) and socks, tanks, skinny jeans, shirts, nice,cozy,long sweaters, and feminine essentials. Yet Alice thought it would be a good idea to drag me to every dress store in this ENTIRE village, city, thing. WHATEVER IT IS. This was getting annoying already. Thankfully, Alice let get away with not picking a dress out for me. She's so kind isn't she? Back to what was going on, she was walking along, all Alice-happy-like, to the next store, multiple bags in her hand. Blood must get bankrupt from all the money she seems to like to spend, I got all of this stuff and I BARELY spent more then $70 yet. As we (I) trekked towards the next store, which happened to be another lingerie store, when across the street at a clock-parts store, was a certain grumpy, ravenette, clock worker walking out of said store. Watching Alice run into the store, oblivious of what was happening with me, I slowly sneak off with my essentials creeping up behind Julius.

"HEY JULIUS! Watcha' doin' outside? I don't want you to burn alive in the sun ya' know." grinning as I crack my little joke after startling him I walk alongside him, probably heading back to the Clock Tower. Glaring at me, probably pissed at the outburst, growled out in a rough tone about how I seemed to be a nuisance and should leave him alone. Not today Jullliiiieeee~ Maybe another time, good try though! "Nahh. Sorry for scaring you, I was just getting bored. I'm going to follow you back to the Clock Tower if you don't mind. I've been missing out on some good coffee lately and I'm sure your lacking in the good coffee apartment too~ So, I'll make us some coffee, you some food, then me some food, force said food down your throat if you decide NOT to eat it, and enjoy a nice, quiet stay in that peaceful little Clock Tower, hm~" finishing my statement, I breathe a sigh of relief as he grumbles but turns his head to the side, a blush crawling its way up his neck to his cheeks onto the tips if his half-hidden ears.

**Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Goes The Old Clock**

Pouring the last of the light cream into my coffee I place it onto the carrying tray a whisk it away to Julius' work room. Tonight he'll be eating pasta sostanza~ I just wanted some homemade macaroni and cheese. But I may have eaten some of the left-over pasta shells. I'm sorry. Grinning ear-to-ear, I push the door open with my hip, making sure not to drop the food or spill the coffee. Now, to get him to EAT the food is a whole new special task on its own. "Julius. I have your coffee, but you won't be having any until you eat. My orders." I firmly state, nodding my head at orders, attempting to show that I'm serious. Looking up from the clock in his hand, he sighs in exasperation at my weak attempts to stop his work. "Victoria, Ace has brought in more clocks than usual on this day. i don't have any time to eat. I will get to it when I can, but thank you for cooking it." he tries to blow it off. Setting the tray down to the table on my right, I walk over to his work table, grab the clock out of his hand, grab him from under his arms, and quickly and strongly drag him to the couch. Tough love Julius, tough love. It hurts, but you'll grow a pair and get over it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN! PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT SOME RAG DOLL YOU CAN TOSS AROUND! I SAY, PUT ME DOWN!" he shouts flustered at the fact he actually is coming in contact with another living being and, probably, the fact that he's being dragged around by a girl who's almost a head shorter than him. I go for the latter of the two statements. Placing him on the couch, I stand over-top of him, hand him the plate but not the coffee, take the coffee over to the work bench and sit in his chair. "You," i stated pointing to him," Will eat and I" pointing to myself, "will work on the clocks until you are done. NO RUSHING THROUGH EITHER! I don't need you throwing up the food because you ate too fast." Taking a sip of my coffee, I stretch my back and legs in the seat grab the clock he was working on and fly away, noting that he's reluctantly eating. When it comes to keeping others healthy and in check, nobody can do it better than me!

**Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Goes The Old Clock**

"ALLLLLLL DOONNNEE!" my voice stretches out with my actions pulling my locked muscles loose. 11 clocks done out of 16 here, and if I know Ace's good timing, he'll probab- "JUUULLIIIUUUUSSS! I'M HOOOMMMEEE!" Speak of the devil and he shall come. Door slamming open, in walks the bloodied knight carrying THREE BAGS FULL of bloodied freakin' clocks. THREE BAGS. "The HELL Ace?! You going on a murdering spree? At this rate more people will be dieing than being brought back!" I shudder at the thought, bloody bodies everywhere slowly turning into just clocks as only the Roleholders, Alice and myself are left. Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope. I'm good, no alone-ness for me, THANKYOUVERYMUCH. Shaking that horrific thought away, I swivel my way out of the chair and into the couch Julius was plopped onto. He ate all his food, mine was cold, but I liked cold mac&cheese. No biggie. "I got it." Julius groans, getting up from the relaxing yet hard couch. At least he got to relax for a few minutes. Not very long, but it's probably the longest he's relaxed in a while, at least since I was last here. I bet Alice doesn't even come around here anymore. Apparently she moved into the Hatter's mansion a while ago to be closer to Blood. Gowland says he visits every-now-and-then, but it's not enough to keep Julius in check. I'll have to keep him in health if Alice is going to stay away like that. Yeah, Julius is a grown man, but he's a bit of a workaholic. Kinda like my dad was.

Stating my departure with a goodnight and a big yawn, I leave to sleep in my room. Walking down the hallway, I look back at all of the different sized clocks that I remember seeing when I first entered the hallway. The first day I got here. Breanna, Bella, and Anissa must be worried sick about me. Then again, when I went to Sorrento for a month, they never so much as even texted me or messaged me asking if I was even alive. Maybe. Maybe they don't even notice I'm there. Well, they probably notice I'm GONE but, they probably don't care. If they were ever gone for even one day, I'd make sure they were OK, or if they were at least alive. Sighing, I pull my sleeping shirt over top my torso and boxers. Yes, I sleep in boxers, you don't even WANT to know the looks I got from the cashier and Alice when I brought them up to the register.

Lying in my bed ontop of the covers I close my eyes, remembering my dad and mom. My home, er, well, HOMES, I guess. I was ALWAYS going back and forth between the two of them. Dad in Sorrento, Mom in Paris, going between the two CONSTANTLY. It was a struggle, but I did enjoy it. Dad always worked, but when he was home, we'd go out to the park, or to sight see, maybe even grab a gelato on the way home. Mom was kind of strict, but she only wanted the best. Always teaching me etiquette, manners, essentials of life for when I was older and she was always pushing me to do my best, trying to make me perfect in some sorts. Heh. Even now, without her here, I attempt to make everything perfect.

Trying to relax, I smile, thinking about all of the good times I've had with my mother and father before the accident. Slowly drifting off to dream land, I wish that Nightmare wouldn't interrupt my dreams. That is, if I have any tonight.

* * *

**In ANY CASE. That Was The Little Peek At What Victoria's Past Was A Bit Like.  
MAYBE, You Know What Happened During The Accident? Maybe Not.  
You Tell ME! Leave A Comment Telling Me What You Think It Was~ Who Knooowwwsssss, Maybe You'll Get It Right! :3 **

**A Tout A L'Heure~ ;3**


	22. Loin Du Froid De Décembre

**ALRIGHTY! So I've Decided To NOT Reveal What Has Happened To Her Parents As Of YET.  
Instead, We're Mainly Going To Get Some Other Memoirs That Lead Up To Her Fathers And Mothers ****Death.  
The Memoirs/Memories In This Chapter Will HINT At What Happened, But Won't Entirely Tell.  
So, Enjoy This Lil' Chappie As I Type Up The Next Listening To My Brother Dis-member Bodies In The Other Room! (Dead Space 3, WHICH IS MY GAME!)  
**

**Warning Here~ A Bit Of French And Italian Used. Sorry If They're Incorrect Or Wrong, I'm Using Translate For Most.**

**OH! And Try To Spot A Beauty And The Beast Reference! I've Always loved That Moviieeeee**

* * *

"Mère! Mère! Regardez ce que j'ai attrapé!" Running towards my mother, I show her the blue butterfly I've caught and put in a jar. Maybe I could use it as a decoration for my room. Only for a little while of course, I don't want to kill it. It probably has a family that will miss it. "Victoria! Débarrassez-vous de ce droit maintenant! Nous sommes censés rentrer à la maison et je ne souhaitons un organisme nuisible dans ma maison!" She yells, disgusted at the fact that I can carry a bug without being terrified. It's just a tiny butterfly I tell her, but it does not matter. She grabs my hand, takes the jar out of my hand and opens it, releasing the butterfly. "Maintenant venir. Nous devons rentrer à la maison, il est presque temps pour le souper." "Oui Maman." Tromping back to our apartment I wonder what mother will be cooking tonight. Maybe Chicken Fricassee? OH! Maybe even Coq Au Vin! I really hope it's Coq Au Vin. Maman is best at making that.

**"Des images me reviennent comme des souvenirs tendres, D'une ancienne ritournelle Autrefois en décembre."**

Maman did make Coq Au Vin after all! She's a better cook than Papà sometimes. Gobbling down my chicken, maman comes around to my back and pulls me up. "  
Redressez votre dos! Ne prenez pas ces morsures énormes Victoria. Tenter réellement d'être une jeune femme." Again maman goes at it. Correcting everything that I do. Papà hates when she does that. He always tells her "She's a kid! Let her enjoy being a kid before reality and adulthood come!" One time he even told her to pull the stick out of her butt. He's more carefree than Maman, I know she means well though. She doesn't want me to be left alone and unwanted like she was. She thinks if I'm "refined" then boys will want to be around me and that girls will to.

Sitting up, I obey my mother, eating diligently and daintily, making sure to not slouch or rush through my meal. As Maman sits across from me, she smiles at me. "Nous avons eu une si belle journée aujourd'hui Victoria. Lorsque nous sommes tous fait, nous pouvons sortir pour une crème glacée." She grins, finally looking happy today. At this I smile back, not only is she happy, but we get to go for dessert to! Trying to hurry, but not show it, I eat up, excited to get ice cream with my Maman.

**"Je me souviens il me semble, des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble, je retrouve dans un sourire, la flamme des souvenirs."**

"Maman, Où allons-nous?" "Pour le musée ma fille chérie. Je sais combien vous aimez l'art." The Museum!? The Louvre! It's always so crowded though! Maman usually hates it there because of how crowded it is! She must be in a really good mood today to take me there. Trying to keep up with her long strides, I see the line already reaching around the building. It will take forever to get in at this rate! As we stood in line, Maman decided to hum the little lullaby she sings to me every night. "Maman, Je ne veux pas voir la Mona Lisa." Looking down at me incredulously she practically screeches as she speaks. "QUOI? Porqoui pas?""Parce que la pièce sera bondé le plus! Nous pouvons regarder les autres plutôt que d'elle!" "Tres bien." She grumbled, seemingly depressed about not seeing the Mona Lisa. Mona Lisa's a very famous painting though! You can see her face anywhere. You don't need toIt would just as long to see 15 other paintings than it would to see Mona Lisa. What's so special about her?

**"Doucement un écho, comme une braise sous la cendre. Un murmure à mi-mots, que mon coeur veut comprendre. Je me souviens il me semble, des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble. Je retrouve dans un sourire, la flamme des souvenirs."**

Today we decided to take a walk through the park, and then go to the Bibliotheque Nacionale de France. One the great libraries in Paris. Maman told me it was very beautiful there, but said that the Bibliotheque historique in the village of Paris was even more beautiful. Walking up the stairs, I practically run inside, diving straight into the fiction section of the library. Maman always told me to go for a more _realistic _reading selection, but fiction has always fascinated me. Tales of magic kingdoms, far off places, daring spells, princes in disguise! It was endless for me! Anything is nice to read, but something imaginary, that takes your mind off the world around you and into a new one. One you don't know but wish to see, to learn, to know and be. This, this is the world for me.

**"De très loin un écho, comme une braise sous la cendre. Un murmure à mi-mots, que mon coeur veut** **comprendre."**

Today's the day I have to leave Maman. I'll see her again soon of course. I always do. If I were even an hour late, Maman would call Papà up on the plane, screaming in his ear about how her precious bébé is missing and how she wants her home. Maman can be a drama queen sometimes. Walking up with Maman to the gate, I turn around and hug her goodbye. "A bientôt, mon bébé. Je t'aime." She said, tears welling in her eyes. As dad pulls me towards the gate, I have a feeling that Maman and i will meet sooner than we're supposed to. Hopefully not, I don't want to be taken away from Papà just yet.

**"Une ancienne ritournelle. Loin du froid de**** décembre~" **I sing quietly to myself. The lullaby Maman gave me, the one she sings every night before I go to sleep. Relaxing next to Papà, I rest my head on his shoulder, slowly drifting to sleep.

**To My Wonderland.**

* * *

**OKAY! Here Are Some Translations In-case People Don't Want To Run To Translate And Translate Everything! ;3  
It Will Be Victoria's Mom In This Chapter (French) And Her Father Next Chapter (Italian). That Way I Don't Have To Go In-between Both Languages.  
And, It Will Be Easier On The Readers (You AWESOME MOFOS) As Well~  
**

**Mère! Mère! Regardez ce que j'ai attrapé!** - Mother! Mother! Look at what I have caught!  
**Victoria! Débarrassez-vous de ce droit maintenant! Nous sommes censés rentrer à la maison et je ne souhaitons un organisme nuisible dans ma maison! -** Victoria! Get rid of that right now! We are supposed to be going home and I do NOT want a pest in my home!  
**Maintenant venir. Nous devons rentrer à la maison, il est presque temps pour le souper.** - Now come along. We must go home, it's almost time for supper.  
Oui Maman. - Yes mom.  
**Chicken Fricassee** - Another Type Of Chicken Stew, This Ones Cooked With A Cream And White Wine Broth Though. This Is Good, But It's More Preferred To Taste As I've Seen.  
**Coq Au Vin** - A DELICIOUS Chicken Stew! My Mother Made It Once And I DIED! It Tasted SO Good.  
**Redressez votre dos! Ne prenez pas ces morsures énormes Victoria. Tenter réellement d'être une jeune femme.** - Straighten your back! Don't take such huge bites Victoria. Actually attempt to be a young lady.  
**Nous avons eu une si belle journée aujourd'hui nous sommes tous fait, nous pouvons sortir pour une crème glacée.** - We've had such a nice day today Victoria. Once we are done, we can go out for ice cream.  
**Maman, Où allons-nous?** - Mom, Where are we going?  
**Pour le musée ma fille chérie. Je sais combien vous aimez l'art.** - To the museum my darling daughter. I know how much you love art.  
**Quoi? Porquoi pas?** - What? Why Not?  
**Parce que la pièce sera bondé le plus! Nous pouvons regarder les autres plutôt que d'elle!** - Because that exhibit will be crowded the most! We can look at others instead of her!  
**Tres bien.** - Very well.

**The Song Sung By Victoria, It's "Once Upon A December / Loin Du Froid De Decembre". I Don't Particularly Remember The Artist Off Hand, But It's A Very Pretty Song. I Remembered How To Sing It Myself Too! :3**


	23. Cari Voi

**Dove sei adesso e dimmi cosa stai facendo. Cosa stai cercando in questo cielo immenso. Soltanto adesso mi rendo conto per la prima volta Di aver perso le cose che hanno riempito il mio cuore.**

"Papà! Siamo finalmente a casa! Cosa possiamo fare adesso?" "Ah. Beh .. Devo andare a lavorare adesso. Non preoccupatevi però! La signora Cosazzi sarà qui per farvi divertire. Buon divertimento cara." Papà said, smiling slightly as he scratched the back of his neck. He had work again? I just got home though. He knew I was coming down to Sorrento. "Io non voglio che tu vada papà." I relented, holding onto his pant leg. Stopping in his tracks, he leans down, pats my head and says I'll be fine and that Signora Cosazzi will take care of me. Signora Cosazzi pulled me from Papà's leg, holding me back as he walked out the door. Glancing up at Signora Cosazzi, I see the glare she throws me. She's never liked me. She always called a figlio bastardo - a bastard child. She's always wanted daddy to herself, she loves daddy but hates me and Maman. Feeling her grip on my shoulders tighten, I prepare for the emotional roller coaster to come. At least she's only here five out of the seven days of the week.

**Quando mi hai sostenuta, quando hai riso ed hai pianto con me. Tutto ciò che mi hai dato non posso creder di averlo perso. Non avrei mai creduto che, andasse davvero a finire così.**

"Papà! Guarda! Quell'uomo sta fingendo di essere una statua! Ho appena visto lo muove!" Ï giggled, watching the man in front of me stay perfectly still. Sitting next to him, I pull my own pose, then feel my hair being held. Looking up I shriek as I see the man looking at me holding my hair near his face. Jumping up, I run towards my Papà. Grabbing hios hand, I pull him towards the carnival. It was almost time for the floats to come out! Jumping up and down in place, I attempt to contain my excitement. I haven't seen any of the carnivals in Italy before! Daddy said his favorite is the Cento carnival, but we won't be able to make it. He has work then. So, he decided to take me to the carnival in Acireale, Sicily. Turning to ask Papà to hold me on his shoulders, something pegs me in the back. Feeling a fluttering feeling in my hair, I reach up and full out strands and pieces of confetti. Swiveling on the ball of my foot, I see a few kids smirk and run past me, shouting out random, comprehensible words. "Questo è ciò che accade al carnevale qui. Per coriandoli e filanti per essere gettato a sconosciuti. Ha usato per essere il cibo, ma, che appena troppo disordinato." Papà said, brushing the confetti off of my shoulders and head, picking me up and placing me on his shoulders. The parade has finally started.

**Ho lottato cercando di raggiungere, ho provato a raggiungerti. Ma come il vento mi sei scivolato via, ho perso così la felicità. La mia anima sente solo solitudine, disperazione.**

"Ascolta qui stronzetto. Nessuno ti vuole qui, perché non le valigie e andare a casa? Devi solo onere tuo padre comunque. Sempre lui che costano soldi in più, è davvero patetico. Sei proprio come tua madre." Signora Cosazzi said, again insulting me and dogging me. I know I cost Papà extra money. It does suck, which is why I try to save moeny when I find it lying around. I have 8 euros so far. Maybe, if I earn some more, I can buy Papà something for his birthday. Maybe. Sucking in a deep breathe, I continue to listen to Signora Cosazzi's ranting. "Sei patetico. Se vostra madre e voi non erano nella foto. Sarebbe stato più felice. Se fosse stato con me, aveva sempre essere felice. A differenza con tua madre." She went on and on. She was always talking badly about mother and me. Always.

**E' così doloroso, è come se si fosse spezzato il cuore. Non avrei mai creduto che, andasse davvero a finire così. Ho lottato cercando di raggiungere, ho provato a raggiungerti. **

"Papà, Io non voglio andare." I whisper to him, holding him in a hug. I hate Signora Cosazzi, yes. But I like to live with Papà more. Pulling away from our hug, he wipes the tears flowing openly from my eyes. "Si prega di Papà, si prega di." I beg. Why can't Maman and Papà live together? Why can't they at least live in the same country. I want us to be together, as a family. Not like this. Behind Papà, Signora Cosazzi grins from ear to ear. She plays it off as a heartbreaking smile, but behind that is one of happiness. Now she can have Papà all to herself. Pulling me along, he leads me to the gate, bringing me to Maman. My heart starts racing, something bad is going to happen. I have a feeling something is.

**Ma come il vento mi sei scivolato via, ho perso così la felicità. La mia anima sente solo solitudine, disperazione. E' così doloroso, è come se si fosse spezzato il mio cuore. **

"Vieni Victoria. Si deve arrivare a casa da tua madre. Ho ragione?" "Si Papà. Ma-" Before I could finish, screams and cries could be heard from all out the Airport. Maman was running towards us. Grabbing me in a hug, she takes Papà's hand and runs. What's happening? All I remember next is fire and screams. Blood is everywhere and there is my mother and father, lying on the floor in pools of their own blood. A pipe runs through my mothers throat, chocking her and killing her slowly as she bleeds out. Father has one that gutted him, his intestines laying everywhere around him.

"Je Táime-" "Ti amo-" "**Victoria.**" They both call out, their voices crackling and verging together in one last harmony as the life in their eyes finally disperses. Tears continuously flows from my eyes as smoke and fire bellows out from everywhere. People lie around me and my parents, their hands locked together in one last hold. One last true proof that yes, they did actually love each other.

**Ma quando dai ricordi il tuo sorriso mi ritorna in mente, questa immagine mi spinge a tornare felice ed a vivere.**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

"Papà! Siamo finalmente a casa! Cosa possiamo fare adesso?" - Daddy! We're finally home! What can we do now?  
"Ah. Beh .. Devo andare a lavorare adesso. Non preoccupatevi però! La signora Cosazzi sarà qui per farvi divertire. Buon divertimento cara." - Ah. Well.. I have to go to work right now. Don't worry though! Mrs. Cosazzi will be here to entertain you. Have fun darling.  
"Io non voglio che tu vada papà."- I don't want you to go daddy.  
"Papà! Guarda! Quell'uomo sta fingendo di essere una statua! Ho appena visto lo muove!" - Dad! Watch! That man is pretending to be a statue! I saw him move!  
"Questo è ciò che accade al carnevale qui. Per coriandoli e filanti per essere gettato a sconosciuti. Ha usato per essere il cibo, ma, che appena troppo disordinato."- This is what happens to the carnival here. For confetti and streamers to be thrown to strangers. It used to be the food, but that's just too messy.  
"Ascolta qui stronzetto. Nessuno ti vuole qui, perché non le valigie e andare a casa? Devi solo onere tuo padre comunque. Sempre lui che costano soldi in più, è davvero patetico. Sei proprio come tua madre." - Listen here bitch. Nobody wants you here, why not pack up and go home? You just have to burden your father anyway. Always costing him more money, it's really pathetic. You're just like your mother.  
"Sei patetico. Se vostra madre e voi non erano nella foto. Sarebbe stato più felice. Se fosse stato con me, aveva sempre essere felice. A differenza con tua madre." - You're pathetic. If your mother and you had not been in the picture. He'd be happier. If he had been with me, he'd always be happy. Unlike with you. (This is not a very good translation, so I'm sorry for that.)  
"Papà, Io non voglio andare." - Daddy, I don't want to leave.  
"Si prega di Papà, si prega di." - Please daddy, please.  
"Vieni Victoria. Si deve arrivare a casa da tua madre. Ho ragione?" - Come along Victoria. You have to get home to your mother. Am I right?

* * *

**Yupyupyupyupyupyupyupyup~~!  
This Is Victoria's Father's Chappie.  
Feeeeelllllllllllsssss.  
Feels ALL UP In This Biznitch.  
The Song Used In This Chapter Is Based Off A Song In Higurashi.  
It's "Dear You" But This Version Is In Italian Translation.  
It's Actually Really Pretty, And You Would Never Know The Actual Lyrics Unless You Know The Original Song.  
Look It Up, It's FANTASTIIIICCCC~~~~~!  
OH! And I'm Putting This Story On My Deviantart As Well! So~~ Go Onto Mah Pro And Check Up My Deviantart..  
That Is.. If Ya' Want.. It's N-Not Like I Want You To Or Anything /shot/  
**


End file.
